Damien Riddle
by anxious.soul
Summary: Harry receives a letter a day before his fifteen birthday. This particular letter changes his life for better or for worse. Truths are unravelled and Harry Potter learns that he isn't really a Potter and that Dumbledore...isn't so light as everyone chooses to believe. More information inside. Eventual Draco/Harry. HAS BEEN RE-EDITED (12/08 [August]/18).
1. A Letter and Two Ginger's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Harry receives a letter a day before his fifteen birthday. This particular letter changes his life for better or for worse. Truths are unravelled and Harry Potter learns that he isn't really a Potter and that Dumbledore...isn't so light as everyone chooses to believe.**

 **Warnings: Language. Possible Violence. Bashing of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore also Umbridge but she's bad anyway. Somewhat Slutty Ginny. M/M. Good!Dark. Bad!Light. Good Voldemort, Malfoy's, Bellatrix, Slytherins, Fred, George, Remus and Sirius. Panic Attacks/Anxiety. Hints at Abusive Dursley's. No Sex Scenes but Will Contain Kissing/Snogging/Groping/etc.**

 **Future Warnings/Notes: M/M, Future Draco/Harry (Damien) -JUST WANT TO SAY BECAUSE OF ALL THE RUDE GUEST RESPONSES ABOUT THERE BEING DRARRY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DRARRY, DON'T READ IT AND DON'T REVIEW ABOUT IT. BECAUSE I DON'T NEED IT. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE SAYING 'ugh another Drarry' MY WORK IS MORE THAN JUST THAT. I AM NOT FORCING ANYONE TO READ IT, THEREFORE YOU DON'T NEED TO REVIEW ABOUT IT.**

 **Set in the summer of fourth year through to fifth year.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspaper**

* * *

Harry sighed. It was the week of his birthday, he'd be fifteen in a day, not that anyone cared. The Dursley's had oddly enough been quite lenient on him for once, probably because Sirius had once again threatened them or something like that. A bang startled him from his thoughts. It was an owl. Petting the creature, he gave it a small treat before grabbing the letter and allowing the bird to fly away. The address on the front was written in such an elegant way, Harry couldn't help but admire it before opening the envelope. Not knowing that the contents inside would change everything, for better or for worse.

 _'_ _Dearest son,_

 _You may be wondering why we have not written your name and we shall get to that momentarily. You see, you aren't biologically mine or James', Dumbledore came to us one night on the 31st of July with you. We were told you were a poor innocent victim of the Dark, but we didn't quite believe the old man, yet we took you in because I had, in fact, had a miscarriage and wanted a child to protect and cherish and there you were._

 _You may be wondering why we were able to convince people you were ours. Well to put it simply, the miscarriage caused me to fall into depression, I had not left the house for 6 months, the last time anyone had in fact seen me was when I was heavily pregnant. I had been hit by a spell, causing the miscarriage. As such, no one, not even Remus or Sirius or Peter, had seen me. This made it simple to convince people you were ours and that I had been staying at home out of the public to look after you. We then gave you a glamouring potion when you were one._

 _This leads me onto my next point, although I'm not entirely sure we needed a glamouring potion, see your eyes were only a shade darker than mine and you had the same hair colour as James. However, Dumbledore convinced us to (although he assumed we used an unbreakable one). You see the potion we gave you was powerful, no one could see through it, the one issue was unlike most glamours, charms, inheritances, etc, this wears off exactly fifteen years after it's been applied, which is the day we got you and dubbed your birthday. I dearly hope you get this before your fifteenth -happy birthday, by the way, my beautiful boy even if you aren't mine and it isn't your real birthday._

 _Despite all of this, we still regard you as our own. Our blood may be different, but we loved you as though you were ours. Even when Dumbledore told us the prophecy could be of you and that Voldemort would come after you, we wanted to protect you with our lives. Which depending on if you are getting this, then I hope we did._

 _My final wish, my dear darling boy, is that you find someone with your blood. You must have family somewhere, we can only hope you find them and our cherished dearly. Please, can you also inform Severus Snape that both I and James are sorry. He will know what we are on about._

 _Now, my boy, we love you. We love you ever so much, never doubt it._

 _Lots of Love,  
_ _Your Mum and Dad,  
_ _Lily and James.'_

Harry could only stare in shock. His hands trembled.

"If…if I'm not related to them, then why the bloody hell has Dumbledore left me with these pigs?" Harry couldn't help but question angrily, "The blood wards wouldn't exist…That bastard knew I wasn't related! Oh, Merlin, I'm going to be sick."

— **LINE BREAK** —

The clock struck twelve. Pain enveloped him. His body. His soul. It all burned. The agony was too much to make him scream. 00:01, the twenty-four-hour clock read. Harry felt the world closing in. 00:02 and he had passed out.

— **LINE BREAK** —

When Harry came to, he sought out a mirror after removing his glasses as he no longer needed them. Dragging his pained body across to the bathroom as quietly as he could. He gasped. His hair remained short and possibly grew a shade lighter but it had noticeably become straighter and more manageable, however, his eyes changed quite a lot. They were more noticeable, somewhat larger and rounder. But it was the striking colour that captivated him. Sure the eyes he had under the glamour were a stunning shade of green, but these…these were more…much more deadly. They were a purer green, like a beautiful emerald. They resembled the killing curse much closer than they did before. Harry's face became more shaped, his jawline and cheekbones were sharp. To Harry, the changes weren't much, but they were enough to not make people think he was Harry James Potter. He seemed to have grown slightly, but he was still small, in fact, the slight growth made him look even skinnier! Harry stopped gazing in the mirror. He _had_ to leave. His apparent 'family' had gone out for the day, leaving him the perfect opportunity to go. Rushing back into his dingy bedroom, Harry grabbed the few belongings he had in there, before rushing down to the cupboard under the stairs and putting them in his trunk. He ran back upstairs, letting Hedwig from her cage. Scribbling something quickly onto a piece of scrap paper, he gave it to her.

"Hedwig, you know where to go. Once you've given it to them, I need you to come find me, I'll be at the Leaky Cauldron. Be discreet. Good girl. See you soon, Hedwig." Harry watched as she flew away before grabbing his trunk and slamming the door to number 4 Privet Drive. He was metaphorically slamming a door to a piece of his life shut. Quite poetic, he thought.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Harry quickly arrived at the Leaky Cauldron after the Knight Bus dropped him there. Lugging his trunk inside, he asked Tom for a room.

"Hi, could I please get a room?"

"Certainly, my boy. How long will you be needing it?"

"I'm not sure, I'll probably need it for at least a week."

"That is fine, I'll let you just pay and check out whenever if that's the case."

"Thank you."

"Now I just need a name and your signature."

"Hadrian Nescio." He used as an alias, he'd been thinking about it on the bus and chose to go with a fancier version of his old name, just to simplify things, but it was the surname he was impressed with. Nescio meant 'I don't know' in Latin. Which was true, he really didn't know his last -or first name for that matter.

"Thank you, your room is number 7. Contact me should you need anything."

Thanking the old man once more, Harry made his way to the room. Within moments of him entering, Hedwig arrived with a note.

 _'_ _Harry,  
_ _We will see you at the Leaky Cauldron at 3 pm.  
_ _-Fred and George.'_

"Good girl." Harry murmured as he stroked his owl, "Right, I have a few hours to do some jobs. Hedwig, you can go out if you want but _please_ be discreet, okay?" The owl squawked in agreement before flying away. Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Diagon Alley -or more specifically…Gringotts.

— **LINE BREAK** —

As Harry arrived at Gringotts, he was summoned to the Head Goblin's office.

"Ah, Mr Potter, or rather Mr Nescio as you are currently going by. It's a rather intuitive alias." Murmured the Goblin before he looked up from the paperwork on his desk and gesturing for Harry to take a seat, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr Alkoff…I was wondering about my vault-"

"I believe 'vaults.' is the correct term," Interrupted the Goblin who emphasised the 's'.

"Oh…umm…okay, sorry? Well, sir, I was wondering if I still had access to it -them as I am no longer a Potter."

"Yes. You will always have access to the Potter vaults. Whether you bear a different name or appearance. You will always have access." There was a short silence as Harry took this in.

"May I ask why?"

"A thirst for knowledge." Murmured the Goblin in approval, "Certainly. You see in the wizarding world, blood is a very sacred and powerful thing. You can change your appearance but you can never change the blood you were born with -many have tried and painfully failed. Lily and James Potter knew this when they gave you the glamouring potion, therefore they made it so only yours and their blood could access the Potter vaults. I do believe this caused a hissy fit with the old fool."

"Dumbledore?"

"Mr Nescio, he is not what he seems. Tread carefully especially now that you are learning the truth." Is all Alkoff said.

Harry shortly left after thanking the Head Goblin and grabbing some money from his trust vault as he couldn't access the others until he was sixteen. Wandering through Diagon Alley, Harry stopped to purchase some new clothes -mostly Muggle clothing as he much preferred it to Wizards clothing- as he intended to throw all of the hand-me-downs he had (i.e. all of his clothes except his school robes). Finally, Harry ended up going to Flourish and Blotts, spending a good forty-five minutes in the store before paying for about 10 books.

Checking his watch, Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. He changed into some of his new clothes, before throwing on a large hoodie and grabbing one of his books and heading downstairs to find a table in a corner, whilst he waited for his two favourite red-heads. It took Harry several moments to realise that the two red-heads had arrived as he was lost in the world of knowledge, the book was about the more advanced and less known defence spells.

"Hello-"  
"Harrikins-"  
"You-"  
"Summoned-"  
"Us?" They finished in unison.

"Fred! George!" Harry replied happily, yet he did not raise his head "I…umm…please read this letter and then I'll…I'll…" He cut himself off, the twins glanced at each other in worry for their young friend, but they took the letter and read it.

Moments of silence passed. Harry was practically trembling in worry and felt a panic attack brewing.

"Well, let's see ya-"  
"For all we know, you could've gotten-"  
"More sexy and you're not showing us!" They said, Harry burst out laughing at their antics, they smiled to themselves, glad that they had managed to get him happy again. Harry then lifted his head, showing them the slight changes.

"Huh. You look the same but also different enough to not cause a fuss." Fred murmured,

"Yeah, and you're even sexier than before." Chuckled George, the other two joined in.

"Do…how should…how will I find out my…my real family and my name?" Harry asked with a lost tone to his voice,

"We can go to the Department of Life tomorrow." Answered George,

"Believe it or not but it's actually pretty easier to find out. I mean compared to all the corruption and complications in the Ministry, it's extremely simple to find out these things." Fred added,

"Will…will you both come with me?" He once again asked somewhat hesitantly,

"Of course we will!"  
"We even brought overnight essentials and clothes for tomorrow!"  
"We'll just get a room."  
"Then head up to yours if that's alright." They said, taking it in turns to speak.

"I…thank you." He gave them the brightest smile he could muster, "Wait…you said you brought stuff, but you have no bags?"

"Ah, we'll tell you about that in a momento!" Answered Fred as George went and got them a room, it was number 8, which was very handy.

"You see-" They began to finish each other's sentences once again, starting with George,  
"Little Grasshopper-"  
"We've been experimenting-"  
"And inventing a lot this summer."  
"And this amazing thing here." George dug into his pocket and pulled out a mini version of a trunk, as did Fred,  
"Is a smaller version of one's trunk. It's so owners can easily carry their belongings.-"  
"Now, you may be wondering,-"  
"'What's the point? Surely people can just use their wands to make their trunks smaller?'-"  
"Well Harry, this is so underage wizards can get away with not using magic. All you have to do is murmur a word of their choosing and it grows bigger or smaller."

"Oh. That's actually quite smart." Harry murmured before yawning.

"We'll be across the corridor if you need us, have a good night Harry." Whispered Fred as he hugged the tired teenager, George followed his slightly older brother actions before they left.

— **LINE BREAK** —

When Harry woke the next day, it was 8 am. He smiled to himself as he thought over the previous day whilst he showered and dressed. He was supposed to meet Fred and George at 8:45 am, but they were late. Finally, the two twins came down at 9 am, their appearances were extremely…disheveled. Fred had his t-shirt inside out, whereas George had his on back to front, Fred had one sock on his left foot and no shoe but his right foot had a shoe and a sock on the outside of it…covering the actual shoe, George, on the other hand, was wearing a Gryffindor red sock on his right foot and then a Slytherin green one on his left, yet he had no shoes. Harry burst out laughing.

"Dear Merlin! The Hell happened to you two?"

"We missed our alarms and woke up 2 minutes ago." They grumbled in unison, Harry couldn't stop laughing, but he managed to breathlessly tell them to sort themselves out and that they weren't in a hurry. Less than 10 minutes later, they both returned looking oddly immaculate considering their previous appearances. The three of them flooed to the Ministry of Magic, where Fred and George led Harry to the Department of Life.

"Welcome to the Department of Life. How can I help you?" Smiled the witch at the reception desk,

"We're just here to collect Hadrian's file." Replied Fred,

"Oh yes." She continued to smile pleasantly, "Please do go in. Should you need any help, feel free to ask me." The three boys then walked through the second door and into the vast but somewhat small room. Files and columns filled the majority of the room, much like a clustered library, it went very far -Harry couldn't even see the end!

"Harry, you need to prick your finger on the pin." George pointed to the pin that was set on a small desk in the corner. Doing just that Harry watched as the small drop of blood seemed to rise into the air before darting away.

"This usually takes at least 5 minutes. May as well sit down." Muttered Fred as he gestured for Harry to sit between the two of them.

"Can you guys explain to me, how this all works?" Harry asked as he sat down,

"Sure."

"It is a bit difficult to explain, but we can try." They replied.

"This Department -along with the Department of Death- doesn't use a wizard or witches magic. It's solely Lady Magics work. This is why no person is actually getting your file." Fred started a bit hesitantly,

"The only people who have access to an owners file is them and their parents or guardian until the child reaches the age of five after that only the owner can access their files with their blood. This is a security protocol, I guess. I mean it stops the file from getting into the wrong hands." George continued,

"Has anyone told you about the significance of blood and all?" Harry nodded, so Fred continued, "Well then, what you saw when you pricked your finger was Magic using your blood to find the file with the matching DNA."

"So basically. My blood goes on a little trip until it matches with the blood in one of the files?"

"Pretty much." The twins replied in unison.

"Oh." Harry murmured before asking a question, "So is there a system or something? I mean you said no one works in here, so what happens with the files when someone dies or something?"

"Well…okay, let's see…" Muttered George, "Basically this is set out in different categories."

"For example," Fred said taking over for his brother, "The files closest to us will be for infants so from birth to 3 years old. Then after those files, there are the children's which is from age 4 to 10. After that would be adolescents so age 11 to 18. After them is for adults so from 19 to 65 years. The final rows would be for the elderly so 65 years and up to 100. Before finally going to 100+ people as wizards live longer than Muggles."

"Once someone, for example, turns 19, their file will be shifted into the correct alphabetical place in the adult section. Also when someone dies, their file will be shifted over to the Department of Death."

"Ah, here's your file." Added Fred after George had finished, "Also, Harry, if you want to learn more about the departments, there will be some books somewhere, they might explain things a bit better."

"Thanks, guys." Harry then stood up and watched as his file was gently placed on the desk next to the pin he'd pricked his finger on. Hesitantly, Harry picked it up, but he didn't open it.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The three Gryffindors left the department with the folder, which had yet to be open.

"Come on Harry, we know the perfect place for you to open it." Whispered George as he wrapped his arm around Harry in a comforting manner, both he and Fred could see the anxiety on the boys paler face.

"I…I was taken when I was a month old…even if I do find out who my family is -assuming they're still alive- they…they might've…they might've moved on…they could've had a big family, they…they probably wouldn't want me barging in and…and ruin…ruining everything." He stammered as tears welled up in his eyes. They were still in the Ministry -on their ways to the floo- when both Weasley's stopped instantly, ignoring the annoyed reactions of the busy people around them, they quickly wrapped Harry into a hug.

"Don't you say that." They said harshly. Calming down slightly, the three of them took a floo back to the Leaky Cauldron, Fred and George then took Harry to a quiet park they had found a few years ago.

None of them realised that a certain blonde man had been watching them with sharp eyes and listening to them. None of them realised it even as the man followed them through the floo.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The twins sat a bit away from Harry, indulging the younger boy some privacy whilst he uncovered the truth. Harry took a seat leaning against a tree.

Harry stared at the cover of the brown file. A large, bold and red stamp stretched across the middle of the front with the word 'MISSING'. With a deep breath, he pried open the large file. He read the first page of the life-changing file. His face became a deathly pale, his pulse and breathing quickly turned rapid, hands clammy as he stared at the folder, his eyes no longer seeing what was in front of him. Shock had consumed his very being.

Fred and George quickly realised something was wrong with their friend and rushed over to him. They removed the file from his lap and closed it, as they did so, neither felt compelled to look in the folder. Worry filled their minds as they tried to help their best friend.

"He's in shock." Came the familiar voice of the person who had been following them.

"Malfoy!" Exclaimed Fred and George in surprise,

"Yes." Lucius picked up the file that had been placed next to Harry, he looked inside before the twins could stop him. They watched as Lucius' eyes widened. "We're apparating now. Hold on to me." He demanded and the twins complied in fear of what he would do to Harry should they not. Grabbing hold of Lucius' arms and hoisting Harry into their arms, they disappeared.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Reappearing in a grand hallway, the twins jaws dropped open as they stared at a luxurious double staircase, between them was a comfy little table and chairs area with a large window. At the top of the two sets of stairs was a balcony, but that was all they could see before the two sides probably led to rooms.

"Follow me." The two hesitantly did so, Fred was carrying Harry as they followed the aristocrat passed the stairs and to the left where they were taken to two grand dark oak doors. Lucius knocked on one of the double doors and an unfamiliar 'enter' sounded through them.

Entering, Fred and George stared at the man behind the large desk covered in paperwork. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties. No one said anything as the Weasley's -along with Harry- stayed by the door, watching as Lucius placed the file in front of the man. The word on the front disappeared and was replaced with the word 'FOUND' before that too slowly vanished.

"You mean-"

"Yes. That is your son." Lucius confirmed as the man fell back into the chair, Harry seemed to have come out of his shock momentarily when he heard this. The man stood up and walked over to Harry who had been put down by Fred, the man held Harry's head gently in his hands.

"My son, my boy. My little Damien." He murmured softly,

"Voldemort" Harry whispered before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out, falling limply into the arms of Fred and George who stared in worry, shock and a little fear as the Dark Lord stood before them. Voldemort sighed.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **I understand that the Department of Life (and Death) bit may confuse you all (btw I made this bit up), it was extremely complicated to explain I thought, which is why I had the twins say it was difficult to explain as no one really understands how it works in the magical world.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Truths and Acceptance

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspaper**

 **In this chapter, Harry will still think of himself as 'Harry' whereas Voldemort will think of his son as 'Damien', but next chapter Harry will always be referred to as Damien -hope that makes sense!**

* * *

Once Harry had been put in a bed, Voldemort returned to his office, allowing Lucius to show the Weasley twins where they could stay if they wanted to, although they reluctantly declined, saying something about their mother. Taking a seat, his eyes fell on the file before him, reaching his hand out, Voldemort hesitantly opened it. The shock of his son's return still shaking him.

 **Given Name(s): Damien Salazar  
** **Surname: Riddle**

 **Date of Birth: June 30th 1980  
Place of Birth: Riddle Manor, England.**

 **Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr  
Mother: Katherine Rose Riddle née Visceo -deceased**

 **Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black  
** **Godfather: Lucius Malfoy**

His eyes skimmed over the following section, not realising it's significance as his mind was clouded with -to name a few- shock and glee.

 **Adoptive Given Name(s): Harry James  
** **Adoptive Surname: Potter  
** **Adoptive Father: James Potter -deceased  
** **Adoptive Mother: Lily J. Potter née Evans -deceased  
** **Adoptive Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
** **Adoptive Godmother: Alice Longbottom**

He turned to the next page.

 **Medical Issues**

 **Given Glamouring Potion -6 months  
** **Scar from Killing Curse -15 months  
** **Malnutrition -Started at 3 years  
** **Broken Arm -3 and a half years  
** **Bruising -Started at Age 4  
** **Broken Nose -Age 5 and 7**

Several pages later, a disgusted and furious Dark Lord got to Damien's Hogwarts' years.

 **First Year:  
** **Cuts and Bruises -Troll Attack  
** **Jinxed on Broomstick and Choking on a Snitch -Quidditch  
** **Obsessive Behaviour and Emotional Trauma -Mirror Of Erised  
** **Nightmares, Lack of Sleep -About Adoptive Parent's Death  
** **Strangulation -Professor Quirrell, Almost Died, Unconscious for 3 Days.**

The list went on for many more pages and the boy had only just turned 15! Though most of the school injuries were caused because of Voldemort…this was a fact that the man knew and begrudgingly accepted.

— **LINE BREAK** —

When Harry came to, he was in an unfamiliar room. It was large. He could see three doors in the room, he assumed one led to the bathroom, the other out of the room and the third seemed to be for a walk-in closet. Slowly, he pulled himself from the comfortable bed -it was way better than the ones at Hogwarts!

"I see you are awake." Came a voice from one of the door frames, Harry assumed it was the one out of the bedroom, "How do you feel?"

"I…umm…I'm alright?" Harry responded unsure as to how he should speak to the Dark Lord,

"If you would get dressed, there is much we need to discuss after you have eaten."

"My trunk's here?" Harry murmured in confusion as he spotted his trunk,

"Yes, I believe your Weasley's along with Lucius went to collect them and check out of the Leaky Cauldron. Your owl is here too -I must say, she is a stunning creature."

"I…umm…thank you…sir?" Voldemort sighed slightly at his hesitation but understood it,

"Please join us for breakfast when you are ready." Is all the man said before striding out of the room.

As Harry opened his trunk, he couldn't help but tremble. Picking up a t-shirt and skinny jeans, Harry walked to the bathroom, took a quick shower and got ready. Before he left the room, he quickly threw on a baggy hoodie -he was fond of baggy jumpers and hoodies (but not his 'cousins'). It took a few minutes to find the right room, after some trial and error. Just before he opened the door, he froze. He was wearing Muggle clothing…and was about to have breakfast with the Dark Lord and most likely the Malfoy's…i.e the most prestigious and uptight Purebloods. With a deep breath, Harry entered anyway.

"Good morning." Greeted Narcissa,

"Umm…good…good morning." Stuttered Harry, Lucius nodded at the boy in greeting before returning back to his newspaper as did Voldemort. Awkwardly, Harry took a seat next to Draco, who didn't seem to know who he was -and who he once was. Breakfast was silent save for the quiet sipping and cluttering of cutlery.

"Damien, if you will follow me. I believe we have much to discuss. Narcissa, Lucius, you are welcome to join…I believe Draco, you are spending some time with you're Godfather, correct?" Voldemort spoke loudly with a strong, commanding tone as he none too subtly hinted at Draco to leave.

"Yes, sir." Murmured Draco, who excused himself and got ready to floo to Snape's. The three adults along with Harry headed to the living room.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"I believe there are many things we need to discuss. Where would you like to start, Damien?" Asked Voldemort as everyone got comfortable in their seats.

"What…what happened? Why…why was I…I kid…kidnapped?" He stuttered, still trying to get a grasp of the situation as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That is probably a smart place to start." Murmured Voldemort, "It happened on July 31st, 1980. I had some business to attend to, so I was going to be gone until early morning, so I asked your Godmother, Bellatrix, to look after you at her home. She did love you ever so much…anyway, she stood up to grab something for you and a minute later when she turned around you were…gone. Simply gone. Vanished into thin air… Bellatrix searched her house for you, but with no luck. You being taken truly broke her, caused her to go insane. She tortured the Longbottom's in the hope that she would find you…" Harry was silent, he felt…heartbroken and almost wanted to apologise for the distress his kidnapping caused even though he wasn't at fault.

"I…umm…I need to…to know what your plans are…do you want to destroy everything still?"

"It appears that Dumbledore has once again been spreading rumours." Voldemort stood up and leaned against the fireplace, "You see, my plans were never to slaughter thousands of innocents. I wanted to help the wizarding world. Make it so abused witches and wizards -whether they be Muggle-borns, Half-bloods or Pure-bloods- are helped and saved from their homes if need be. I wish to make it easier to transition into our world for those raised in the Muggle world."

"But…but you hate Muggles and Muggle-borns?"

"I do not. I hate the _way_ they are often treated in their homes."

"You tried to kill me-" He stopped, they didn't know he was Harry Potter, sure there was a slight resemblance but not enough to tie him to his adopted family and persona. Plus, despite the fact that his scar was still there, it wasn't as noticeable and Harry covered it with his hair! So they had no knowledge that he had been the Boy-Who-Lived…until his little slip-up…

Voldemort froze. If what Damien had said was true, then he must have been given to the Potter's. Fury rose in his body.

"He…DUMBLEDORE GAVE YOU TO THE POTTER'S! THAT ABSOLUTE TWAT!" He shouted angrily, watching as Harry flinched away slightly, "I'm sorry for scaring you. It's just the old fool then made up the prophecy, intending for us -father and son- to destroy one another in a sadistic and poetic way."

"You…you don't care that I am -I was Harry Potter?"

"No." Harry stared at the man in confusion, "I understand how that may confuse you, let me explain. You see I was sane before you were taken, but after losing your mother and then you being taken, I just snapped. I became insane, I delved deeper into the dark arts and before I knew it I was just lost. All those things that happened with the Potter's deaths and your first year and the previous one, is because I wasn't myself anymore. I will admit that last year, I came out looking like I did because _Wormtail_ screwed up as usual, but also because my soul was so damaged. You see Damien when I was at Hogwarts I created several Horcruxes, this made my sanity already a bit shaky, but I controlled it. Then last year, I gathered my Horcruxes and put my soul back together. The diary that you destroyed in your second year, that was a Horcrux."

"Oh, Merlin! I destroyed part of your soul?" Gasped the youth,

"One would think you did, however, it seems that piece of my soul joined the little I had left in me, which is what helped me regain my sanity after you left the graveyard. I do not know how to explain it as the topic is rather…complex and does not have a full amount of knowledge towards it."

"So…you have a full soul."

"Pretty much, there is a slither missing, but that is not entirely…important, and a small piece is within Nagini." Harry never noticed Voldemort's eyes flicking across to his scar.

By the end of their talk, Harry had learned that his mother had died during childbirth, his father loved him so very much -clearly considering his kidnapping caused the older man to go insane, that Dumbledore was a manipulative prick who had made up a prophecy where either Harry or Voldemort would kill one another, also that the Weasley twins had been informed about everything during Harry's unconscious state and that they would always be on Harry's side (but they had gone home hence why Harry hadn't seen them). The only ones who knew of Damien's return and past identity were Narcissa, Lucius, Severus -who had been informed after- and of course, Voldemort. With a small sigh, Harry looked in the mirror of his new bedroom.

"Harry James Potter is no more. I am Damien Salazar Riddle and I'm home." He murmured as he stared at his reflection, now fully accepting who he truly is.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
**

 **Firstly, I would do the typical Christmas is a Muggle thing as is Halloween so the wizarding world's traditions were Yule and Samhain (?) but I don't really want to as it's too complex for my brain lol and not really relevant for the story.**

 **Also, I hope the Horcrux bit made a bit of sense because it was difficult to explain but basically when Harry destroyed the diary that piece of soul went back to Voldemort, but he was insane during Harry's encounter in the graveyard (fourth year) because Wormtail messed the potion up. After the potion was fixed, he collected the rest of his Horcruxes and became fully sane.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 1:  
anikait  
Lizard21  
Slytheringirl05  
R  
Kari MMG2001  
KShara Khan  
Fae0306  
Gurgaraneth  
lilyflower101** **  
BisexualKitsune  
kirsty21  
ciejade  
and Guest**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Books and Sleep

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspaper**

 **Harry's officially going to be referred to as 'Damien'.**

* * *

A few days had passed since Damien had arrived at -what he had been told was- Malfoy Manor, he'd spoken to Draco and they seemed to be becoming good friends -the young Malfoy didn't and probably wouldn't ever know about his previous identity. However, Damien was told to steer clear of the other Death Eaters, those in his dad's outer circle, they had been around a lot in the past few days, restricting Damien to the first floor of the Manor. If he needed anything from the kitchen, he'd have to ask a house elf.

Slightly bored, Damien wandered around the first floor and found the library. A large and bright smile covered his face as he took in the many, many bookshelves filled to the brim with books. He meandered through the shelves, his stunning green eyes flickering across the titles of books, his hands would reach out and grasp a book before he'd either add it to his gradually growing pile to read or put it back. Eventually, Damien decided to sit down and start reading, he got settled on a large armchair, his legs curled beneath his body as he got comfy. He noticed a fireplace.

"Bonny" He called quietly and waited for a pop,

"Yes, Young Master Damien sir?"

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me put the fire on? Also please, you don't have to call me master." He added as the house elf used her magic to put a fire on. "Thank you, Bonny!"

"That is alright Young Mast -Young Damien sir." She tried

"That's good enough, again thank you." He smiled at the somewhat blushing creature,

"Would Young Damien like a drink, sir?"

"Umm, please could I have a hot chocolate?"

"Certainly, Young Damien sir." She popped away once more and Damien grabbed the book on the top of his pile and began to read.

Minutes turned into hours as Damien read front to back of the books, his hot chocolate long since finished and his cup of tea gradually going cold. He was about a quarter way through his third book when he felt his eyes slowly closing... he blinked to stay awake as he read the interesting book but, his eyes closed and wouldn't open as Damien fell asleep curled on the armchair with his book in his lap.

Moments later there was an almost silent pop, Bonny had appeared and carefully covered the teenager in a nice, soft and fluffy blanket, to which the boy snuggled into. She took his book, marked his place and laid it on the coffee table before clearing it of the cups and vanishing.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Bonny!" Called Voldemort -or as he preferred from his inner circle whom he considered family, Tom.

"Yes Master Tom?"

"I was just inquiring about the whereabouts of my son."

"Oh, he be in the Library" Tom thanked her and headed to the library. As he walked in he froze momentarily at the sight of a limp foot hanging off the side of the armchair, panicked thoughts raced through his mind such as 'oh Merlin is he dead?' But as he got closer he could see his son was fast asleep. Voldemort grinned at the adorableness of Damien and couldn't help but summon his Wizarding camera, which took moving photos and still ones.

"Right, Bonny!" The elf popped into the room,

"What has he eaten today? I'm just wondering whether I wake him or let him sleep." It was about 6 pm and Tom knew that his son hadn't been sleeping well due to the stress and anxiety of recent events.

"Well Master Tom, Young Master be eating breakfast at 8 this morning, he then eats lunch at 12 this afternoon. He didn't eat that much but he claimed he was full."

"I see…and how long has he been asleep for?"

"Young Master fell asleep around 5 pm, sir."

"Very well. I shall take him to his bedroom. Thank you, Bonny, that is all I require." The elf nodded before apparating away.

Gently lifting his son into his arms, Tom couldn't help but frown at the lightness of the teen.

"You are much too skinny, Damien…" He murmured as he carried Damien to his room and placed his son in bed before tucking him in as though he was but a child. Damien shifted to get more comfortable and Tom couldn't help but run his hand through the boy's soft locks, Tom stopped in the door frame and looked at Damien once more, "I love you so very much my son. Thank Merlin, you've returned."

* * *

 **Authors Notes: To those who aren't from the UK, you may be wondering why he's got a fire on and drinking a hot chocolate, well that's because summer in England doesn't necessarily mean it's warm. I think last summer we had a really nice and hot week but then the rest of August was cold and miserable…**

 **The House Elf talking incorrectly is on purpose.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 2:  
Mickieskids  
kirsty21  
geekymom  
misteeirene -again thank you so much for acknowledging my mistake and telling me!  
cieejade  
lisicarmela -whilst I don't speak Spanish, I'm glad to know my story's hitting people whose first language -quite possibly- isn't English!  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
Kari MMG2001  
lilyflower101  
Gurgaraneth  
KShara Khan  
** **and Flying Chrissy**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	4. Talks and Apparent Concerns

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspaper**

* * *

It was nearing the end of August, yet Hogwarts was a topic that had not been mentioned…until now that is.

"Dad -I mean father? Sir?" Stammered Damien as he realised what he had called the man, who had yet to reply as he stared at his son with wide eyes, his fork full of breakfast hanging limply in his hand. The three Malfoy's, who were eating breakfast with them, too stared in shock.

"I -no please 'dad' is perfectly fine. I'm not mad, it just surprised me…I'm actually extremely happy to hear that for the first time ever." Which was true, Damien had yet to call the man anything other than 'sir' and 'Tom', "Please, do continue, you were going to ask me something I believe."

"I umm, I was wondering about Hogwarts…will I be going back? Because I got my letter yesterday…" Damien placed a letter on the table.

 _'_ _Mr D. Riddle  
_ _Malfoy Manor'_

Read the address -which Damien couldn't help but notice was significantly less detailed than his letter as Harry Potter was.

"I see." Came the tense reply from Tom, "Do you wish to return?"

"…Yes. I miss it. I mean I understand we'd have to make up some stuff but I think I've got a decent idea."

"I see." He repeated before placing his cutlery gently together on his empty plate, "Let's discuss this in my office, I believe it should be a private conversation." Tom turned and looked at the Malfoy's, "Please excuse us. I shall inform you both -" He directed this to the adults, "- on the happenings once Damien and I have come to a conclusion." Then he stood and walked out of the room, Damien followed nervously behind the tall man.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Is this letter why you didn't get much sleep last night?" Tom asked gesturing towards the dark circles beneath Damien's eyes as they both took a seat,

"Umm yes…"

"I see." Damien noticed his dad seemed to enjoy repeating that particular phrase… "I take it you know that Dumbledore will be suspicious of your name should you return."

"Yes."

"And you said you had an idea…care to share?"

"Well…I thought that I could say -I mean after all who joins Hogwarts in their fifth year- that I had been homeschooled because my dad enjoyed travelling and had more than enough money to do so."

"That is actually a rather smart idea."

"Thank you." Damien blushed, "I was also thinking that I joined Hogwarts because my dad decided to settle down and let me go to an actual school to make friends."

"Yes. This could work. Alright... you can go, but I expect regular letters -at least once a week- and I shall have Severus watch you as much as he can. You must not tell anyone about who you once were, for obvious reasons and your safety."

"I understand."

"Good. Now, how about we go see if Lucius, Narcissa and Draco wish to join us for your school shopping?"

"Alright, sir -I mean dad." Tom smiled as he and his son walked out to find the three Malfoy's.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The group of five flooed to the Leaky Cauldron in order to gather their school supplies.

"Hey, Damien!" He heard two voices call and turned towards the noise,

"Fred! George! Hey!" He shouted and ran to his favourite red-heads,

"You're coming to Hogwarts?" George asked after the three separated from their hugs,

"Yep! I managed to convince my dad," Damien then leaned in and whispered to them both, "I'll explain my cover story later." Or not as the rest of the Weasley's appeared.

"Fred, George. Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Molly practically demanded as the three boys turned to the woman. Behind her, they spotted the rest of the Weasley tribe barring Bill, Charlie and Percy.

"Damien! You can't run off like that!" He heard his dad call from behind him and spotted the Malfoy's too walking towards the group. Silence blanketed the group as the Malfoy's and Weasley's -barring the twins- death glared at one another.

Molly hastily turned away, ignoring them as though they weren't worth her time and began to talk to Damien,

"So dear, what's your name?" She asked with a sickly sweet smile,

"Umm, Damien Riddle…"

"Nice to meet you, dear, how did you meet my boys? I take it you are new as my son Ronald has never mentioned you -you seem to be his age- nor has Ginevra -my daughter, who's a year below Ronald."

"Umm, my dad and I have been exploring the world for the last decade, but he thought I should go to an actual school so we've returned to England. I met Fred and George a few weeks ago, I had gone to Diagon Alley to explore and stuff when I ran into them both. Since then we've been corresponding and all that…"

"Oh, I see, well dear, I suggest you be careful with these two tricksters." Although she seemed to be joking, there was a harsh tone in her voice, "When you go to Hogwarts you must hang out with Ronald here, it is best to have friends your own age" Damien mentally rolled his eyes as Molly tried to push him closer to her son, "Or even Ginevra, you are a handsome young man and Ginny here is single, it would be rather nice and she's only a year below you." Damien's eye twitched as he forced the urge to gag away, this woman had literally just said he should hang out with people his age only to cancel that out by saying he should date the younger sister. What the hell? To make matters worse she was pushing him towards the girl -he didn't even like her as Harry Potter!

"I…umm… I'll take it into consideration." He murmured with a tight smile, unsure of what to say, "It was nice meeting you and seeing you, Fred, George, but we" He gestured to the Malfoy's and his dad, "need to get on with our shopping."

"Oh yes, as do we. I hope to see you seen, dear."

"You too." He lied.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"I think you handled that quite well." Murmured Narcissa as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading Damien to get his Hogwarts robes at Madam Malkin's.

"That bloody woman didn't deserve any of the politeness Damien gave her. She's so infuriating, nudging my boy towards that slut of a daughter and pig of a son!" Growled Tom to Lucius as they walked around, Draco had long since wandered off with Blaise Zabini, his best friend that they had run into.

"Calm down dad, I've had to put up with them since I was eleven," Damien muttered to the complaining Dark Lord.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Albus."

"Hello Molly, how can I help you?" The old man smiled gently at the redhead through the floo,

"Earlier today I ran into a young boy called Damien Riddle, he seems to be good friends with the twins and is joining Hogwarts this year. It would appear that he and his father have been travelling for the past decade and have decided to settle down."

"Ah, yes. Minerva informed me we were getting a new student who will be in his fifth year." Albus murmured to her, curiosity filling his old body as he heard the surname of his old student.

"Well, when I saw him he seemed ever so shy and I couldn't help but worry when I saw him hanging out with the Malfoy's. What I'm trying to say is that I suggest you watch out for him this year, I worry that the Malfoy's might be doing wrong to him." She paused and quietly whispered, "He seems useful for our…cause."

"I see. Thank you for informing me Molly, I shall keep an eye on this young man." They bid farewell and Albus looked out his window, contemplating and thinking.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 3:  
** **PhoenixGrifyndor  
kirsty21**  
 **MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
lilyflower101**  
 **Slytheringirl05**  
 **Lizard21**  
 **and Alexis Means**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	5. Hogwarts and Hats

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspaper**

* * *

The first of September came round quickly as the Malfoy's and Riddle's made their way to Platform 9 3/4. They stuck to the side to avoid the crowds as the children bid goodbye to their family. Damien quickly wrapped his arms around his dad, who, after getting over the initial shock, hugged back tightly.

"I'll miss you too." Tom murmured to his son, whose arms tightened in the hug, "Be careful and-"

"Write to you once a week, don't leave anything out, and if I feel like I'm in danger talk to Professor Snape or portkey home." Damien interrupted with an eye roll as he pulled away and touched the pendant on the long silver chain. Damien thought it was an odd piece of jewellery, there was a triangle with a stick inside a circle. His dad had told him that it was a very important symbol and that he should never take it off. But no one seemed inclined to tell him what it was and meant… "I know dad, you've told me a thousand times since I decided to go back and at least 50 since waking up a little over two hours ago."

"I worry," Tom muttered with a slight tinge of red on his pale cheeks,

"I know." Damien hugged the man once more, Tom kissed his forehead before Damien and Draco walked away and got on the train together.

After settling down in an empty compartment, the two youths began to talk, somewhat hesitantly mind you, because despite living in the same building for little under a month, neither of them had talked to each other all that much. Draco only knew the basics.

"So…are you ever going to tell me who you used to be?"

"Nope! Sorry, Draco." At this Draco's face turned into a pout, amusing Damien immensely 'was this the same Slytherin that I had a rivalry with as Harry Potter?' He couldn't help but think.

"Aww, why not?"

"Careful Draco, you're pouting. All I'll tell you is that I was brought up by my adoptive mother's muggle sister and her husband, who themselves had a son. Let's just say they weren't very…nice." Before Draco could ask anything else, two redheads welcomed themselves in and took a seat next to Damien. "Be nice Draco. Fred and George are my friends."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to be nice to the Weasel and Weaselette along with that bloody Know-It-All."

"Don't you worry-"  
"Draco Malfoy-"  
"We could care less-"  
"About our little brother-"  
"And sister along with that-"  
"Other nuisance." They answered, taking turns as usual.

"So, Damien. How did you actually meet these two? I mean the story you told in Diagon Alley wasn't real was it?"

"No. I was friends with these two before…all this happened." The twins nodded,

"This little guy-"  
"Came straight to us-"  
"After he learned his-  
"Real identity."  
"Got to say-"  
"It was a big-"  
"And we mean big-"  
"Surprise to us both-"  
"But we love-"  
"Little Damikins-"  
"So we support him."

"I take it you both know who his father is?" Draco asked, he was curious about their loyalty to Damien,

"That is true-  
"Young Draco-  
"But we were told-"  
"The apparent Dark Lord's-"  
"Real plans and not-"  
"The ones the-"  
"Manipulative old codger-"  
"Wants everyone to believe."

"And what? You just accepted it because they said so and Damien was a friend of yours? Your family is well known for their loyalty to Dumbledore. Sorry but I doubt that you'd accept this that easily." Draco drawled with narrowed eyes.

"Listen here Malfoy." George's tone was serious. "My mother, my youngest brother and my sister. Those three blindly follow Dumbledore's every word. To them, he can do no wrong. To them, he may as well be Merlin!"

"George is right. Our dad, he has no say in anything. Sure he's the Head of the family by title, but it's really mum who controls everyone and everything. Bill and Charlie, they left the moment they could -they went to different countries just to avoid them! Percy, he's got a job in the ministry, I'm sure you've heard just how against Dumbledore he is. Then you've got me and George…"  
"Mum…she hates us. She's proud of Bill, Charlie and Percy because they have these great careers and jobs. She's proud of Ron and Ginny because they follow her every move, listen to her every word and they too look up to Dumbledore as though he raised the Sun. But, us? We just want to open up a joke shop, we've openly stated that we are neutral and want nothing to do with the light. To her, to Ron, to Ginny and to Dumbledore we are disappointments and unfortunate failures."

"Our older brothers and dad, they are neutral but if they learn the dark sides real plans, they may be convinced to join or will just be neutral but supportive of Damien. Me and George, we…we don't want to fight, but if we need to, we will be by Damien's side…to the very end." The twins looked at each other in confirmation before they remained quiet. All the way to the station in Hogsmeade, the compartment remained silent, George had his head on Fred's shoulder, Fred's head leaned slightly on his slightly younger brothers head as the two slept peacefully, Damien had gotten a book out as he curled into the corner of the bench, Draco had gone off to patrol the train before going to the prefect's compartment where he had to put up with Hermione and Ron but luckily Pansy was there to keep him sane.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Welcome students of Hogwarts! Some of you may be wondering why the stool and sorting hat is still out. The answer is simple, we have a new student. Why is this so important? Well, for the first time in decades a new student is joining us in his fifth year instead of first! Please welcome Mr Damien Riddle." The black-haired boy, who McGonagall had told to wait outside until summoned, entered the Great Hall and whilst confidently walking up to the stool much like first year, Damien couldn't help but start to panic on the inside.

"Mr Riddle, please take a seat." Minerva said before placing the sorting hat on his head.

 **[AN: The sorting hats words will be in italics (** _'sorting hat'_ **) Also for my version of the sorting it all takes place in Damien's head, no one can hear what's being said other than the hat and Damien]**

 _"_ _Ah, hello Mr Damien Riddle or do you prefer Harry Potter?"  
_

"Umm…hello. No, it's Damien now."

 _"_ _I'm pleased you have finally learned of your parentage."  
_

"You knew?"

 _"Of course I knew. I know more than anyone believes. I hear things throughout the years within this castle. My purpose may be to sort students, to do so I sift through the students' mind, read among the students' magic."_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 _"Would you have believed me?"  
_

"…No, I guess I wouldn't have."

 _"Now, I should probably sort you before everyone gets worried."  
_

"I think I know where you'll put me, to be honest."

 _"_ _Of course. I stand by what I said four years ago. You will do great in Slytherin. However, you now have a thirst for knowledge. So Slytherin or Ravenclaw? I shall allow you to make this choice."  
_

"Slytherin!" _  
_

 _"I thought you would say so."_ The hat's voice changed and everyone could now hear it, "Better be Slytherin!" Clapping came from the tables as Damien quickly walked to where Draco sat.

"Now that that has been sorted out" Dumbledore chuckled at the pun he made, "I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Please welcome Professor Umbridge-"

"Hem hem." They watched as a short, covered in pink, toad of a woman made her way next to Dumbledore before she gave them a speech about utter rubbish. Minutes later, the students were finally able to eat.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien followed the Slytherins back to the common room, Draco stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as though he could tell the smaller boy was nervous.

"Don't worry. They don't know who your father is but they know that you have the Malfoy's by your side so they will respect you." The blond murmured into his ear, Damien smiled slightly.

Severus Snape said some words to the house, his eyes meeting Damien's and lingering for only a moment, "Quidditch trials will be held a week from today. Yes, Mr Crabbe, that means next Monday. Prefects, please take the first years to their dormitories. Fifth-year boys, as you know we have a new student, therefore, another bed has been added to one of the dorm rooms. I expect you all to help Mr Riddle out and treat him like you would the rest of Slytherin." Draco led Harry down a corridor.

"There's usually three or four to a room, so you'll be sharing with me, Theo and Blaise." The Malfoy said as they walked into an oddly comfortable looking room.

"Ok-" Damien stopped himself just in time from saying he used to share a dorm with three others. They all unpacked their belongings before going back down to the common room so Draco could introduce Damien to his friends.

Walking back to the common area, Damien could see a group of students loitering across the group of sofas by the fireplace.

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson." Greeted a brunette with a pug-face,

"I'm Daphne Greengrass." Replied a blonde girl sitting next to Pansy,

"I'm Millicent Bulstrode."

"Hello, I'm Tracey Davis."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"My name's Blaise Zabini and the one over there with his nose in a book is Theodore Nott-"

"Correction my name is _Theo._ Theodore is my father." Interrupted the dirty blond boy without looking up from his book,

"Don't mind him. He's nice and all but loves to read." Draco informed Damien,

"I don't blame him, I like to read a lot as well." He responded before looking at the others, "I'm Damien Riddle, nice to meet you all."

They conversed for several hours before heading off to their dorms. Bidding each other goodnight, they settled down to sleep…or at least Blaise and Draco did, for Theo and Damien smiled at one another before opening up their books and getting lost in them.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Firstly, I hope Fred and George's way of speaking wasn't too complicated, I tried to separate their parts from the others.**

 **Please note that the Hogwarts train left on a Monday and by the time the student would arrive at Hogwarts, it would be the opening feast, so lessons don't start till Tuesday. According to Wikia, fifth years DADA lessons are Mondays and Fridays, which is why in the next chapter Damien's first lesson with Umbridge is on Friday. This is sort of useful info but not all that important, also I've just spoiled the next chapter slightly -oops!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 3:  
Gurgaraneth  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
Maddyhatter13  
kirsty21  
BisexualKitsune  
lisicarmela  
Kari MMG2001  
Wolfstar46  
Lizard21  
and lilyflower101 -I hope your review was about Molly and not me!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	6. Chaos and a Toad

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

The first few days of Damien Riddle's fifth year had gone smoothly. He'd managed to go about unnoticed as he subtly avoided Ginevra, Ronald, Hermione along with Dumbledore, who had been keeping his annoying twinkly eyes on youth.

So it was only natural that everything went wrong on the last school day aka Friday…

Waking up at his usual time of 5:55 am, which was 35 minutes earlier than half of the school, Damien got showered and dressed for the day in his school robes that showed off which house he belonged in. Once he was prepared for his day, the black haired boy waited for Draco, Theo and Blaise -all of which had become very close and oddly protective of the slightly younger boy in the space of four days- in the common room with his nose in a book.

"Hey, Dami? Hello? You-who? You in there?" A hand was being waved in front of his face when he snapped out of his trance-like state,

"Yes?"

"We've been calling your name for like 5 minutes!" Theo exclaimed as Draco moved away from in front of Damien,

"Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. That said, they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When the room was full, the owls started to deliver letters and newspapers.

Shouts of worry filled the room as chaos brewed. Damien frowned in confusion before picking up the Daily Prophet, his body tensed as he read the main article.

 **BREAKING NEWS!  
** **HARRY JAMES POTTER IS MISSING!  
**

 **Yes my fellow readers, you read that right. It would appear that Harry James Potter is in fact missing. Aurors arrived at his home where he resided with his Muggle relatives when Mr Potter failed to show up at Hogwarts.  
** **But, my fellow readers, do not fret! We have reason to believe that he is somewhat safe.  
** **'** **Oh, that boy just up and left on his birthday when Vernon and I had gone out to celebrate my Diddikins' recent victory.' His Aunt told us.  
** **When the Aurors went to investigate, they found no trace of magic being used to take young Harry.  
** **That leads us to question why he has run away?  
** **Where did he go?**

 **By  
Rita Skeeter  
** **Daily Prophet.**

"SILENCE!" Shouted Dumbledore, successfully quietening the Hall, "As you have read and noticed Mr Potter is no longer in a known location, whilst there are people looking for him, all we can do is hope Mr Potter returns to us unharmed and soon." The room calmed…only for a very familiar snowy owl to enter and head towards Damien.

"It's Hedwig!" Ron and Hermione shouted, drawing more attention to the owl who landed in front of Damien,

"Oi you dirty snake! What have you done to her?" Ron yelled,

"Now now Mr Weasley, why don't we allow Mr Riddle to tell us how he came about Hedwig. For he could know where Mr Potter is-"

"Yeah, Harry's probably in some dungeon with You-Know-Who supporters torturing him!" Ginny screamed interrupting the old fool,

"Miss Weasley!" Minerva intercepted before allowing Dumbledore to continue,

"Mr Riddle, my dear boy, how did you come across Hedwig? And by chance do you know where Harry Potter is?"

"I'm sorry but who is this Harry Potter bloke?" He asked faking confusion,  
"Who is Harry Potter!" Exclaimed the majority of Gryffindor whilst others looked at the boy in shock,

"Are you stupid or something?" Hermione yelled. The room fell silent as they expected Damien to answer their questions.

"No. I am not." Damien replied clearly offended, "However, I have been travelling the world with my dad and we didn't bother with any media…I reckon the only time we actually looked through some newspapers was a couple years ago when we were travelling America -you see they had some issues that we needed to be aware of as to not get hurt from it, I think it was a rogue witch or something. But as far as I am aware, wizarding newspapers tend to not bother mentioning other countries issues. As such I have never heard of this Harry Potter."

"But…but you read! You love books, surely you read about him?" Theo exclaimed in shock,

"Yes. I do enjoy to read books. But I tend to avoid those ridiculous biographies and rubbish because they tend to be full of nonsense and lies."

"Now that that is covered, Mr Riddle how did you come across Hedwig?"

"Oh well when I was exploring Diagon Alley -shortly after I met Fred and George- I had found myself staring longingly at the owls in Eeylops Owl Emporium when a boy my age dragged me off to a secluded area, he himself had this stunning owl. We spoke for a bit and he gave me Hedwig -I had to promise to look after her, he was rather hesitant to give her away, not that I blame him. When I asked why, he told me that too many people recognised her and would, therefore, locate him easier. He told me he wanted to train and get away for a bit, I think he planned to enrol himself in the school in America, Ilvermorny, maybe? Or was it Uagadou -you know the school in Africa. Either way, he gave me Hedwig and the way you lot are talking, I take it she was this Harry Potter's owl."

"I see. Thank you, Mr Riddle, that is rather useful information."

"Anytime, Professor." Damien murmured, inwardly chuckling at the wild goose chase he had most likely just sent Wizarding Britain on. From the corner of his eye, he could see Severus nod his head in approval as a smirk flashed across his face only momentarily.

"Why'd you make all of that up?" Draco quietly asked as breakfast continued, so only Damien could hear,

"Well, truth be told that is how I got Hedwig and I just felt it was more fitting to my story if I pretended I didn't know about Harry Potter." He lied once more to the blond boy,

"Fair enough," Draco muttered with a shrug.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien left to get to his first lesson, which was Ancient Runes. He had chosen to take both Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes as his elective subjects, whilst he was starting Ancient Runes two years late, he knew quite a bit from reading about it and as Harry Potter, he had already learned about Care of Magical Creatures, not that anyone needed to know that…

"Hey, Dami-"  
"Wait up!"

"Hey Fred, hey George! What you guys want?"

"We just wanted to say-"  
"How proud we were-"  
"Of your little story-"  
"Back there in the Great Hall."  
"Yes. It was very believable if we-"  
"Must say so ourselves."

"Thanks, guys." Damien beamed at the two, "But can we keep that on a down low. At Hogwarts only you two, Snape and Draco know who my dad is and only you two and Snape know who I once was, so to everyone else that is how I got Hedwig."

"Aye, sir." They said and saluted in unison, before bidding farewell and heading off to there own lessons.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Sixth period. The last lesson of the week. The Slytherins had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. As one might expect it wasn't all that fun considering the houses' rivalry with one another. Add in the Minister's toad and well…it was utter rubbish.

"Professor, these books are terrible! How are we supposed to learn how to attack and -you know- _defend_ ourselves? This book tells you nothing but absolute shit!" Damien couldn't help but shout,

"Excuse me! First of all, you will raise your hand in my lessons. Second of all, how dare you! These books have been approved by the Ministry, they clearly have more knowledge than mere _children._ And thirdly, that will be a detention tonight at 8 pm for your disgusting behaviour and language." Damien bit his tongue to stop himself from shouting again, but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at the short, pink woman.

It was 7:55 pm when Damien found himself outside of Professor Umbridge's office and knocking on the door.

"Come in Mr Riddle. You will be writing lines this evening." Not that it could be called an evening anymore as it was now nighttime. With a silent sigh, the Slytherin took a seat and in front of him he saw a quill and several sheets of parchment,

"Professor, what am I to write?"

"You will write 'I must not disrespect my superiors.'"

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in." Damien frowned in confusion, but picked up the quill only to frown once more,

"You haven't given me any ink."

"You won't be needing any, dear." He felt shivers running down his spine at her sickly sweet grin. Gulping he began to write.

 _I must not disrespect my superiors.  
_ _I must not disrespect my superiors.  
_ _I must not disrespect my superiors._

By the third line, the feeling in his hand had changed from a slight tingling sensation to a sharp stab.

 _I must not disrespect my superiors.  
_ _I must not disrespect my superiors.  
_ _I must not disrespect my superiors.  
_ _I must not disrespect my superiors._

The feeling was too strong and painful. Taking a look at his left hand, his deep and dark emerald eyes widened as he saw the words appearing on his hand.

"Professor?"

"Yes, dear?"

"My…my hand…"

"Hmm, oh yes. It's sinking in rather quickly." She took a look at how many lines he'd written already, "In that case, write another 393 lines."

"But -"

"And I expect you to be in my office again on Monday and Tuesday at 8 pm for another couple of detentions."

"I haven't done anything-"

"Do not talk back to me! Make that a week of detentions! Everyday next week. My office. 8 pm! Now continue writing your lines, Mr Riddle." She snarled, grasping his bleeding hand roughly, "Or I can do much worse!" Gulping once more, Damien grabbed the quill and with a sigh continued to write. As he did so he realised the ink that appeared on the parchment was red. He was writing with his blood…forcing down the vile that rose in his throat, he continued to write.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien stumbled back into the Slytherin common room at midnight. His hand was glamoured and tucked into his robe sleeve. He knew what he'd have to do for it, but for the time being, he planned to clean it, bandage it and keep it hidden under a glamour so it would appear like a normal hand to others.

"Damien! Where have you been?"

"Draco? Why are you up?"

"I was waiting for you! So was Blaise and Theo, but I sent them to bed 'cause they were drifting. Now answer my question!"

"I was in detention with Umbridge."

"For four hours?"

"She made me write lines. 400 lines to be exact." He mumbled into the boy's shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed." Draco sighed as he half carried, half dragged the exhausted boy to his dorm and bed.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 5:  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -thank you so much, I always look forward to your sweet reviews!  
Gurgaraneth -hopefully, this explains your question!  
gryhndsr4us -I'm glad you liked it, thank you so much!  
BisexualKitsune -as always your reviews make me so happy, thank you!  
Carmella Goodman -as you couldn't wait for this chapter, I hope you like it!  
lilyflower101 -haha I love your reviews, always so funny and sassy!  
Maddyhatter13 -thank you!  
kirsty21 -thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	7. She Knows and His First

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

Waking up early as per usual, Damien soaked his hand in Murtlap Essence, which he had quickly made after Draco fell asleep. Sighing in relief as his abused hand was consumed by the potion, he closed his eyes for a moment before hearing people moving about and with a wave of his wand, the bowl of Murtlap disappeared.

Damien knew that Draco wouldn't be waking up until at least 8 am, so he didn't expect Theo and Blaise to be getting up early. When the clock turned 7 am, the dark-haired youth made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He grabbed a slice of toast and after eating it, he made his way to the library to read and write a couple of letters.

 _Dear Dad,  
_ _School's been alright so far.  
_ _Professor Babbling -my Ancient Runes professor- says she was impressed with my skill and that in the one lesson I've had this week, I've caught up to the others._ _Hermione_ _Granger looked quite annoyed when she realised my knowledge rivalled hers…  
_ _What else… I've made friends with Draco's friends and Blaise along with Theo -my roommates- are really nice…although they seem rather protective which is weird…  
_ _How has life been at home?  
_ _Love from  
_ _Damien._

Sealing the letter into an envelope, Damien placed it on the side and grabbed another piece of parchment.

 _Dear Padfoot and Moony,  
_ _I'm really really sorry.  
_ _I should've told you when I found out in the summer.  
_ _By now you would have seen the Daily Prophet that states Harry Potter is missing.  
_ _Well, I'm not.  
_ _As a matter of fact, I technically never existed.  
_ _You see, I was kidnapped from my family by Dumbledore and  
_ _Lily Potter had had a miscarriage, which made it easier for them to pretend I was theirs.  
_ _Truth is…the truth is my real dad is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.  
_ _More commonly known as Voldemort, the Dark Lord.  
_ _I'm sorry._

 _My real name is Damien Salazar Riddle.  
_ _I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore, but I will always always love you both, you both showed more honest and true love for me than any other adult ever had.  
_ _If you choose to hate me, all I ask is you never tell anyone about my old identity, please.  
_ _I'm sorry. Really…I am.  
_ _Love from  
_ _Damien Riddle._

As he sealed the envelope, he closed his eyes trying to control the tears that wished to fall. All Damien could do now was hope and pray that…that they'd accept him. He read for a bit but ended up leaving early, he had to send the letters off before he forgot and lost the nerve to. After sending Hedwig off with the letters, Damien decided to go outside to read for a bit. The sky was bright and it hadn't rained much during the week, so the ground would be dry.

Settling himself down as he leaned against a large oak tree, Damien pulled out a book and found himself lost in it.

"Hello, Harry." Came quiet voice from above him, startled, the boy looked up and spotted a blonde girl dangling from the tree branch.

"What the-" He exclaimed with wide eyes before he attempted to laugh the girls comment off, "I'm not Harry, I'm Damien! I don't know what you're on about."

"I suppose that is true. You were Harry Potter, but you've found your family. I am happy for you, you deserve the truth."

"I…look…Luna, is it? The girl Neville was hanging around with last year right?" She nodded, "Please, please you can't tell anyone! Okay? No one can know-"

"I understand Damien, only me, Professor Snape, Fred and George, know who you once were -at Hogwarts that is. I do believe you should tell Neville. He is very understanding and kind."

"I was thinking about telling him, I think he'd understand. But I can't tell anyone else. It's…it's too great a risk…"

"Not even the Know-It-All?" Damien snorted at the younger girl,

"Not even her."

"May I ask why?" By this point, she had taken a seat next to Damien on the grass,

"I thought about it. Believe me, I did. But, whilst thinking I came to a lot of conclusions about her. As Harry Potter, I had to hide my intelligence, I guess it stemmed from the Dursley's -my adoptive muggle relatives- I could never do better than my cousin...if I did I would get…in trouble. Dudley, he was dumber than an inanimate object, so it was difficult. Then I came here and Hermione…she hated it when I beat her at something, she was lenient with Defence but other than that…I remember a time when I got higher marks in Transfiguration than her, she didn't speak to me for a week and glared at me for at least a month. Now, she's too pro-Dumbledore. To her, the man can do no wrong. She acts like he raised the sun or something!"

"I understand." There was a small pause, before she randomly commented, "It is interesting how such small changes can alter someone or somethings appearance to a degree that no one can realise who they or it once was." Damien frowned slightly, he had a feeling she was talking about the subtle changes to his wand. So no one would think he stole Harry Potter's, they had added some designs to his wand.

They sat in a peaceful silence, Damien let Luna's head fall onto his shoulder and despite only just meeting the girl, he couldn't help but slowly fall in love with her as though she was a younger sister.

"So are you alright with me being the son of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Damien asked in complete confusion.

"Because he's sane now. His original plans have resurfaced and that old fool is the worst thing for our world." Damien fell silent as a smile pulled at his lips,

"Luna."

"Yes, Dami?"

"Thank you." Luna just cocked her head to the side before they fell back into a peaceful silence and gradually they fell asleep.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Where on Merlin's beard have you been?" Shouted Draco as Damien stepped into the common room hours later. He'd missed lunch and dinner, as had Luna and Neville…

"I've been outside talking with Luna and Neville."

"Who? Loony Lovegood and Longbottom? What on Salazar's grave were you doing with _them_?" He practically screamed causing Damien to take a step away,

"I was talking to them about my old life, Luna knew who I was and convinced me to tell Nev…"

"Oh! So you told them who you were but not me! You fucking arsehole!" Draco growled,

"That is enough." Drawled the familiar voice of Severus Snape, "Mr Malfoy, you do not get to dictate whom Mr Riddle informs, if you want my personal opinion, he has good reason to tell Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood. He, also, has a good reason to not tell you. I suggest you leave it at that." Damien stared in shock at the potions master but gave him a nod of gratitude. Draco grit his teeth before storming out of the common room. Damien sighed, looking at Blaise and Theo, who were staring at him in concern,

"I think I'm going to go to bed and read, maybe get some homework done." He muttered before walking away, fully aware of the concerned eyes that followed his back.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien finished all his homework and grabbed a book. Several hours passed before someone entered the dorm. It was Draco.

"Look." The blond took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. Sev was right, it's not up to me who you tell. I trust in time, you will tell me…at least I hope you will."

"Draco-" But said boy continued as though he hadn't heard Damien,

"The thing is, whenever I'm around you, there's this weird feeling in my chest. I mean, I thought it was a condition, -but mother said…well, she said it wasn't- my heart beat gets faster and faster around you. Then when I see or hear you talking and laughing with others, I feel-"

"Draco?"

"-this sharp stab in my heart. My chest tightens and I can't help but feel angry and scared and -and insecure! It's so peculiar, Malfoy's don't feel scared or insecure! Then, mother, she told me what I was feeling. She told me what emotion it was and I was positively…I was positively frightened."

"Dray? What…what's going on?" Once again Damien went ignored as Draco took a seat on the bed, drawing his face close to Damien's as their eyes connected,

"Truth is, Damien, I felt jealous. I get jealous when I see you laughing and smiling with Blaise and Theo, I get jealous when you hang out with Fred and George! Today I got jealous to hear you were with Lovegood and Longbottom all day!" Leaning so close that their lips were mere millimetres away from touching, so close that Damien could almost feel the movement of Draco's lips, "Damien Salazar Riddle. The truth is that…I love you." With that Draco closed the minuscule gap separating their lips. It was gentle. Draco took control as his lips moved with Damien's, it was slow, like a dance as Damien got over his shock, the younger boy leaned backwards, falling against his pillows, hands pulling Draco down with him. Hands buried in each others hair as they kissed as though the world was ending. It was relaxed but passionate. They eventually pulled away, drawing in the air that their lungs demanded as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow…" Damien whispered that was after all his first kiss…and it was amazing.

"Yeah…" Murmured Draco before the blond sat up,

"So…what are we now?"

"Damien Riddle, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Draco Malfoy…I'd like that." They shared a smile and sat there enjoying the silence until they gradually slipped into a peaceful abyss of sleep.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 6:  
Gurgaraneth -Thank you and unfortunately he won't be finding out for a few chapters, but when he does hell's gonna rise.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Toad will die eventually lol and thank you for your review.  
SGM84 -Just realised your username is my initials (excluding the numbers lol). Thank you!  
HPreader -Hi! I'm so glad you like my story, while I'm sorry the chapters are a bit short for you, I just make sure I'm past 1000 words before cutting it where it feels right, sorry! Thank you for your review, it practically brought tears to my eyes 'cause I was so happy!  
PhoenixGrifyndor -If only he could hear you, sadly he won't be telling.  
lilyflower101 -Again, Damien won't be telling, but Tom will find out, don't worry!  
Maddyhatter13 -Thank you and Ilvermorny is the American wizarding school, it's mentioned on Pottermore, if you want more info, I don't know much tbh.  
Wolfstar46 -Here's some more for you! I am sorry, but Hagrid will most likely be on Dumbledore's side, but maybe in the end (Slight Spoiler!) battle, he'll accept the dark sides views.  
Guest -Sorry, but Damien ain't telling no one...  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
gleefan2009 -Awe, thank you! Here's some more, hope the wait wasn't killing you.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	8. Recaps and Connections

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

September soon became October; October quickly turned into November, then gradually December rolled around.

Nothing too hectic had happened in those few months:

 _Professor_ Umbridge kept holding Damien back for detention for mere things like breathing too much, it seemed that she enjoyed torturing the boy with the Blood Quill. He was the only Slytherin who faced the torment. Damien would guess that when he didn't tell anyone of the abuse, she believed she'd get away with it and no one would hear of it from his mouth. Unfortunately, she was right. It would appear as though Damien's personality was still the same as Harry's, thus if he had anything to do with it, no one would ever learn about the Blood Quill from him…except for Fred and George. The wicked toad of Defence Against the Dark Arts, apparently used the Blood Quill an awful lot on the Gryffindor's or more specifically Fred and George. Then they had put two and two together and found out that Damien too had been subjected to the quill. They had tried to persuade Damien to tell someone but it did not work -apparently, McGonagall didn't believe the Twins and told them to keep their heads down.

Draco and Damien had gone on their first date down to Hogsmeade, they had a nice lunch at the Three Broomsticks Inn. They explored the shops and Damien bought several bags of sweets from Honeydukes, much to the amusement of Draco because the younger boy had a childish look of glee on his face. On their way back to the castle as they walked hand in hand, they bumped into Luna and Neville, who had also been on a date, to which Damien was jumping in happiness when it was revealed!

 **—LINE BREAK—**

However, unbeknownst to them, Dumbledore had been watching Damien ever since the sorting. He was curious, suspicious and plotting. He had plans for the boy…he just needed a moment alone to go through with his plans. Yet, the moment had not arisen, so for the time being, Dumbledore just sat back and waited. Allowing his blind followers to assist in keeping an eye on the youth.

He'd had Ron and Hermione trying to befriend him, unfortunately for Dumbledore, that plan hadn't lasted very long:

Ron and Hermione had approached Damien one day in the library, they had taken a seat at the table with the lone figure who was studying away and interrupted him.

"We were thinking, it would be nice to try and… cross the boundaries separating our houses. So we thought we'd do some studying with you." Hermione smiled as Damien raised a disbelieving eyebrow,

"Umm sure." He muttered before going back to his book. Gradually it became a common occurrence...until Hermione blew up at him.

They had had a big practice exam in all of their subjects except DADA and when they got the results, Hermione wasn't very impressed. She was overall fourth in the whole year based on the individual's results being combined and Damien was the first. He had gotten 100% in practically everything save for Ancient Runes, but that was understandable as he was new to the subject and even so, he got 97% on the exam. So when Damien was walking to his common room at the end of the day, Hermione cornered him, yelling, screaming and close to cursing him and suddenly Damien could easily remember why he, as Harry, hid his intelligence once at Hogwarts.

"You stupid, cheating, slimy snake! You can't be smarter than me, I'm the smartest! Me! Not you, me!" Everyone in the corridor had paused to watch the escalating scene, "How did you do it? I read more than you, I know more than you! I purposely distracted you when you were studying! How on Merlin's beard did you beat me?" She was screaming, ignoring the gasps and wide eyes of the onlooking students,

"Maybe I got better marks than you because I don't see education as a competition." The normally quiet boy's voice echoed across the silent corridor, "You hate people who are smarter than you and it's pathetic. There's always going to be someone more intelligent than yourself, it's life, yet you can't handle it! A Muggle woman, called Margaret Fuller, in the early 1800s once said _'If you have knowledge, let others light their candles in it.'_ and that is something you have never done! I love to help people if they come to me and ask, you, on the other hand, would probably say yes, but then feed them absolute bullshit information. To make matters worse, you don't learn anything! No, you just copy and paste information from a book into your essays and exams. That shows that you don't know anything other than remembering work that isn't yours! I don't know how you've gotten away with it, but it's your education so I don't really give a damn because all your doing is screwing yourself over." Before he knew it, he felt his neck snapping to the right, a stinging sensation crawled across his cheek like knives. She had slapped him. Her face red with anger as her arm remained in the air from hitting him. Damien could taste a metallic substance and realised he'd bit his cheek and lip. Damien smirked, "You're pathetic." That said and done, he abruptly turned on his heel and walked away with his head high and making sure his footsteps echoed loudly before the onlookers would start speaking again.

From then on, Hermione and Ron were just told to keep an eye on the youth and not interact more than they would any other Slytherin.

Then there was Ginny. Dumbledore had wanted her to pursue Damien and hopefully become an item. Only she was immediately shot down and Albus had her keeping an eye on Damien like Ron and Hermione:

Damien was walking out of the Great Hall with Draco and the Twins when Ginny grabbed hold of his arm.

"Damien," Her eyes fluttered quickly as she drawled his name out in what she believed was a seductive tone…it was the opposite, fighting back the urge to retch, Damien lifted an eyebrow,

"Yes, Ginevra?" She pouted,

"Don't call me that, it's Ginny!" Tightening her grasp on his arm, she leaned in close, "Be my boyfriend." It was a demand, not a question. Damien tried to shake her off,

"I'm afraid I must decline."

"No! I want you."

"Well, I don't want you." Before he could do or say anything else, she grabbed him by the chin and forced his lips to hers, in Damien's shock, she slipped him the tongue. When the dark-haired boy realised what was going on his green eyes widened almost comically and he hastily bit her tongue. She shrieked but released him. Damien scrubbed his sleeve over his lips.

"You vile bitch." Draco snarled before smacking…his lips against Damien's. The kiss was full of hot, sexy, passion. Whistles filled the air and Damien could've sworn he heard a 'get a room'. "Now that is how you kiss a Riddle." He smirked before turning and glaring at the red-headed girl, "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again you blood traitor." With a quick glance at the Twins in an apology, to which they just waved it off.

— **LINE BREAK** —

It was the end of September when Damien finally got a response from Sirius and Remus. The wait had gradually been eating away at him, so when he saw the letters he had to refrain himself from screaming in relief. Despite what was in the letter, they had to care enough to respond, surely?

 _Dear Damien/Harry/Prongslet/Cub,  
_ _No matter what your name is, you'll always be mine and Remus' cub.  
_ _Truth be told we weren't all that surprised to learn that you weren't biologically Lily and James' son. Thing is we were always quite suspicious of your parents.  
_ _You see, when we finally got to meet you, Remus' nose picked up an odd scent from you, which led us to think you weren't biologically theirs.  
_ _Either way, we loved and still love you and whilst we may not be your real godfathers, we will still act like them.  
_ _Plus it would be extremely hypocritical of me -Snuffles- to judge you for your family._

 _Now we have to be honest.  
_ _When we got your letter, I -Snuffles- did blow up, slightly… which is why you didn't receive a reply immediately. Once I had calmed down, Remus and I spoke with Narcissa -she's my cousin- and organised a meeting with_ _Voldemort_ _your father.  
_ _Surprisingly, it went…well. We learned a lot in fact -Remus was over the moon, haha- and we agree with his plans. What I'm getting at, is should a war start, we will fight with you, Damien. Dumbledore's an old fool, who wants to be seen as a god when clearly he isn't.  
_ _Anyway, we will hopefully see you over the holidays, you can come over anytime. Tom's given Remus a cottage, will send you a coded message with more information though! Can't have any nosy nuisances learning of it!  
_ _Also, Tom has promised to prove my innocence! Yay!  
_ _Love from  
_ _Snuffles and Remus._

Damien's face broke out into a large grin as he read the letter, he was so happy!

— **LINE BREAK** —

One night nearing the end of November, something strange and painful happened. Damien had gone to sleep when the next thing he knew he was there, watching as Azkaban was broken open, watching as Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastian Lestrange along with several others escaped. The next day it was in the Daily Prophet and Damien thought nothing of it, maybe he had somehow seen a copy of the Prophet before falling asleep and it had briefly mentioned something going on at Azkaban. At least that's what he thought until he read the articles and realised…that Bellatrix Lestrange was the only mentioned escapee. Thinking back, Damien could recall the summer before fourth year, where he kept seeing things from Nagini's point of view. Eyes widened as he realised the extent of his connection with his father.

— **CURRENT TIME/LINE BREAK** —

Damien sighed softly to himself, a content smile painted his lips. Only two days until he got to go home. He'd be having his first Christmas surrounded by his family. A Christmas that wasn't at Hogwarts. A Christmas where he wasn't forced to watch as Dudley opened his many many gifts. It would be a Christmas where he was loved. One where nothing could go wrong…or at least one he would never forget.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hours later, he woke up with a silent scream. Scrambling out of his bed, the sweaty boy threw on his invisibility cloak, grabbed the Marauders Map and raced off to the Gryffindors Tower. Damien had been given the password by Fred and George, so he could easily sneak in, racing up to the dorm room the twins occupied.

"Fred." He whispered loudly, shaking the older twin.

"Dami? What are you doing?" Fred asked sleepily,

"I…your dad…he's been attacked!" That got his attention, quickly waking George up they went down to the empty common room.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it, I…I was there. He got attacked guarding something in the Ministry." Damien stammered, "Please you have to tell someone, I…I don't think he'll make it unless…unless someone goes quickly!" Fred nodded to George, who stayed comforting the shaken boy, whilst Fred ran off to tell Minerva, who got Dumbledore. Fred told the old man a lie, saying he had a bad feeling and overheard someone saying something about an attack on the Ministry. It worked. Mr Weasley was alright but in a wheelchair for a little bit.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: This was like a recap sort of chapter because I wanted to get to the Christmas holidays, so I hope you don't mind this somewhat fast chapter of everything that happened from September to December.**

 **Also, I know in canon the Azkaban break out isn't until after Christmas, but for the sake of the next few chapters, I changed it to now.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 7:  
vangogh32 -Thank you for the review, he'll find out soon...like maybe chapter 11...or 12.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Thank you! Glad you like it  
Gurgaraneth -Hope this is alright with the Remus/Sirius bit. I wouldn't be looking forward to Draco finding out if I was you...mwah haha!  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
BisexualKitsunr -Glad you like that ship lol. OMG thank you, you're too kind!  
and lilyflower101 -Haha, he probably can't!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	9. Oh No

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

 **Wow! Thank you so much for 107 favourites and 172 followers! That's amazing!**

* * *

"Oh, hello Draco, Damien!" Narcissa murmured as she hugged the two boys,

"Hello, mother."

"Hi, Cissa." She smiled at them both,

"Let's go home. I know that it's a bit late but we have to decorate the tree when we get home. It's a shame, school finished so late this year." It was the evening of the 22nd of December and the tree decorating was -according to Draco- a Malfoy tradition, where they did it as a family. Damien had looked forward to helping when Draco said he'd be involved.

"I can't wait! This will be my first time decorating for Christmas!" Narcissa frowned, what vile muggles had he lived with before? She plastered on a smile and replied,

"Well, then we best be getting home!" Then they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa, Draco and Damien spent a good hour and a half decorating the living/family room of the manor. Making it look…stunning. Damien's face seemed to be frozen in a grin the whole night.

"Cissa."

"Yes, Damien?"

"Where is my dad? And Mr Malfoy?"

"They…they are out, having a meeting somewhere. But don't worry, they should be home on Christmas Eve. Now dear, go to sleep. You look exhausted."

"Oh. Alright. G'night Cissa." He yawned sleepily before heading to his bedroom.

'When he gets back, I have to tell him about the visions. Then…then I'll tell Draco about…my old identity.' Damien thought before shutting his eyes and drifting off into the land of sleep.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Tom and Lucius finally arrived home midday on the 24th. Unfortunately for Damien, his father was still too busy to come and say hi. With a grumble, Damien headed to the office, he needed to tell his dad otherwise the information would eat him alive. Giving a brief knock, he walked into the room despite having no invitation. He paused slightly.

"Oh hello, Bellatrix…Rabastian and Rodolphus." He said slightly hesitantly as he tried to get their names right, "You all look much healthier since your escape." He noted with a shy smile. Tom's head snapped to him, eyes narrowed.

"Thank you. You must be Damien-"

"Yes and you will get a chance to speak with your Godson at a later time Bella, but for now I must ask you all to leave."

"Of course my lor -sorry…Tom." They murmured almost forgetting that he didn't want his Inner Circle to call him anything other than Tom…when in private that is.

"What did you mean by that?" Tom said in a low voice,

"That's what I-"

"How did you know what the Lestrange brother's looked like, how did you even know they too had escaped? Only Bellatrix's name was mentioned in the articles."

"Will you-"

"Explain. Now."

"I'm try-"

"Tell me."

"Oh for Salazar's sake I'm trying to explain but you keep interrupting me!" Damien shouted, stunning Tom slightly, although he wouldn't show.

"Fine, go on."

"Sometimes when I go to sleep I end up seeing through your eyes. It's like I'm you. There was also a couple of times when I saw through Nagini's eyes." Said snake briefly lifted her head from her spot in front of the roaring fire. Tom was silent, his eyes unnoticeably wide.

"How long?" He whispered almost hoarsely,

"I'm sorry?" Damien asked not understanding the question,

"How long has this been happening?" Tom was now standing up and leaning on his desk as he shouted,

"Umm.." Damien was taken back by the change in volume, "A bit before the Quidditch world cup last year." The room fell silent save for the crackling of the fire.

"Are you an idiot? Why on Merlin's bloody beard would you not tell me about this? You absolute idiot!" Tom had started to scream at him causing the youth to take a step back as his face paled and eyes widened. "I am so disappointed in you Damien. You failed to inform me of this extremely significant information at an earlier date." His voice had quietened and Damien couldn't help but think his father was being a bit dramatic.

"Dad, I'm sor-"

"Go." Tom had sat back down in his desk chair,

"But-"

"Get out."

"Dad please-"

"I said get out! Now!" He bellowed angrily. A burst of magic swept through the room, sending shards of an exploded vase across the room. None of which Damien tried to avoid as he was frozen in shock allowing the pottery to slice into his pale face. Turning on his heel, Damien confidently strode from the room only to leg it to his room.

Once inside his room the young boy collapsed against the door, allowing the tears to cascade down his cheeks, he winced in pain as the salty tears mixed with the few bloody cuts on his face.

"Come on Damien. Breathe…breathe." He murmured as a mantra, "Calm down, I have to talk to Draco soon."

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Come in" Damien called from where he sat on the edge of his bed as he heard a knock on his door,

"Dami!" Draco strode across the room and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before pulling away and frowning, "What happened to your face? It's covered in blood and cuts."

"Draco. I want to tell you who I once was." Draco's eyes widened in curiosity,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We've been dating for around 3 months and I think…I think you should know."

"Alright. I won't judge you, I can see this will be difficult for you." He murmured taking a seat next to Damien on the edge of the bed.

"I… when Dumbledore kidnapped me…he gave me to members of his order. The mother had had a miscarriage and her and her husband had both been distraught so when they got the chance to raise me, they took it. Dumbledore gave me to…he gave me to…to Lily and James Potter." Looking up and into the pale eyes of the Malfoy, "I used to be Harry James Potter." Draco was silent. "Dray?" He murmured after a few minutes, his hand reaching towards his cheek. Draco slapped it away.

"How dare you." He growled lowly, "How could you not tell me this?" His voice rose as he screamed at Damien,

"You said you wouldn't judge," Damien whispered with sad eyes as Draco stood up,

"I lied." He said bluntly, "How can you expect me to be alright with my boyfriend turning out to be Harry bloody Potter?"

"Dray-"

"Don't call me that."

"I'm still the same person-" But Draco was already walking away, strutting towards the door with clenched fists by his side,

"No. You are not." As he opened the door, he turned his head ever so slightly, "We're through."

"You can't mean that!" Damien shouted as Draco slammed the door shut and left. A whimper crawled up his throat as he collapsed weakly on his bed, tears pouring down his face as he pulled at his hair, wondering why everything went wrong when he wanted to right some things, "No…please…"

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 8:  
** **Gurgaraneth -Because she's evil, I don't really have a reason, but I kind of wanted to have a horrible Umbridge to Damien.  
** **vangogh32  
** **MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
** **kirsty21  
** **lilly-flower15  
** **and lilyflower101**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	10. Christmas Disappointments and Disasters

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

Damien didn't appear for dinner that evening. Throughout the entire meal, Narcissa was frowning in concern, Tom and Draco were acting strangely.  
"If you'll excuse me, I find myself feeling a little funny." She murmured before standing and leaving the dining room.

"Damien," Narcissa called as she knocked on the boy's door, she was surprised when a House Elf appeared, it was Bonny.

"Bonny be sorry Lady Malfoy, Little Master be not letting anyone in. Bonny herself can enter only for a little while."

"Oh. Bonny, do you know what happened?"

"Bonny is not knowing. Bonny only knows Master Tom hurted him and Little Lord Draco brokeded him." Slightly confused by what could've happened, Narcissa took a step back,

"Oh dear, that explains why Tom and Draco were acting so out of sorts. Oh my, this is very worrying. How come you can't get in the room?"

"Bonny can sometimes slip through. But Little Master seems to have exploded his magics accidentally."

"Oh dear. Damien?" She murmured again knocking on the door, but he didn't reply. Begrudgingly, Narcissa left.

— **LINE BREAK** —

It was Christmas day and Damien was the only one not in the family room, opening presents. With a sigh, Narcissa excused herself and went to Damien's room again. She was surprised but happy to know that she could walk in. Turns out Damien's magic had worn off by that point. Knocking, Narcissa walked in. Walking over to the bed in the room, she took a seat on the edge of the bed near the curled up lump under the covers in the middle of the bed.

"I know you're awake, Damien." She murmured placing her hand on the shoulder of the lump, she removed her hand as the youth moved up the bed and appeared from under the covers. Narcissa turned and took a good look at him. His beautiful eyes were wet, puffy and sad. Bags buried beneath them. His lips were chapped and raw from chewing anxiously away on them. His skin was cold and pale. Narcissa pulled him into a hug.

"Dear, what on Merlin's grave did they do to you?"

"It..it was my own fault." His voice was hoarse as though he had been screaming, which he had.

"Will you tell me?" She asked staring into his eyes. He broke. Tears fell as he gasped his story out to the woman. "Oh, dear." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Narcissa pulled herself together. "Right, you are having a shower or maybe a bath…have a bath, it'll be nicer. Then I expect you for dinner in 2 hours. Would you like me to bring your gifts up here?"

"I have presents?"

"Of course you do! Anyway, bath. Now." She said ushering him towards his ensuite. As Damien closed the door, she let her smile fall. Her son and Tom had most definitely…messed up.

As soon as Damien closed the bathroom door, a small smile covered his face. Someone cared.

— **LINE BREAK** —

With a sigh, the dark-haired boy pulled himself together and opened the dining room door. He entered confidently and took a seat next to Narcissa. Draco and his father were sat opposite him, Lucius at the head of the table closest to Tom and Narcissa. As they quietly dug into the Christmas dinner,

"Draco, I am very disappointed in you."

"Excuse me, mother!" He exclaimed in confusion, before his eyes narrowed, "This is all _his_ fault." Turning to Damien, he snarled, "What lies have you been telling her _Potter_?"

"Honestly, Draco." Damien sighed, flinching ever so slightly at his old name -not the venom in it, "Despite everything that happened in the past, I moved on from it. I turned over a new slate. I accepted you as a friend, fully aware of your hate towards my old identity. I listened as you ranted and raved about 'precious Potter not returning to Hogwarts because he thinks he's so special', I listened as you insulted Lily and James, I listened as you wished Harry Potter dead. Sure, every single comment hurt me, but I looked passed that. I pretended it didn't bother me. You were right, I'm nothing like my old self because I don't have to pretend as Damien Riddle. When I was Harry Potter I had to pretend I was stupid, I had to be clueless, I wasn't allowed to read or study. I was forced every single year for four years to be something I hated. So yes, I'm different. I read, I enjoy to study, I get top marks in almost all of my subjects, I have real friends! This is the real me. The only thing that hasn't changed is my personality. I've always been shy and quiet, I had to pretend I wasn't. I had to act the spoilt famous Harry Potter that everyone expected when in reality, I was the opposite. I didn't get everything I wanted as a child with my adoptive mother's family. No. I mean unless living in a cupboard until I got my first Hogwarts letter, not getting any new clothes other than my fat 'cousins' old rags, barely having any food and being forced to do chores no matter the weather, is suddenly considered being spoiled. But that's not the point. If I can look past the bully that you were, then why can't you look past this?" He gestured to himself before silently going back to eating his dinner.

The room fell silent. Draco childishly ignoring the younger boy.

Lucius decided to talk to Tom in an attempt to make dinner less awkward and tense. Unfortunately, he didn't quite ask the right question.

"Tom, may I ask why you are…angry at Damien?"

"Well Lucius, it would seem that my _son_ kept something very important from me. Turns out we have a larger connection than I had thought. He often sees through mine or Nagini's eyes."

"Oh…" He hadn't quite expected that "Well, that certainly explains how Arthur Weasley is still breathing."

"Yes. A shame really." Tom sneered taking a sip of his blood coloured wine. "We could've had one less problem in this failing world."

"How dare you. Mr Weasley is a good man." Damien growled defensively causing Tom to stare at him with narrowed eyes,

"He works with the light. If you are too narrow-minded to realise, he works for the very man that kidnapped you."

"You are wrong. His wife and two youngest children work for Dumbledore. He along with the other Weasley brothers are neutral, leaning towards the dark. You are the narrow-minded fool, too caught up in your war against Dumbledore to consider that you are ruining everything around you."

"How dare you." But Damien ignored him and instead turned to Narcissa,

"This was a lovely meal 'Cissa," He had been told by Draco that she always prepared Christmas dinner, only letting the elves watch as it cooked and set it out on the table, "but, I find that I have lost my appetite. I apologise."

"You will sit back down," Tom ordered striding up to his son and grabbed his shoulder roughly,

"No. I'm sick and tired of this. No matter who I am or how I look, people always turn on me for the most ridiculous reasons. I…I can't do this anymore. Finding out I was adopted, was like a miracle for me. It meant a new start, I could wipe the slate that was my old identity clean and start anew." Staring his dad straight in the eyes, he murmured loudly, "Turns out miracles don't exist. Nor does a clean slate." Tom's hand tightened, "Please let go of me."

"How…how dare you! I took you in despite you being Harry fucking Potter and this is how you repay me!" Damien was shocked by the reaction, he saw his dad's flash red. "Cruci-"

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted, sending the Dark Lord's wand flying to the blond, Tom's eyes cleared and he blinked as he stumbled backwards. Damien rushed out of the room with wide eyes. Without thinking he threw himself into the floo and went to where Sirius and Remus had told him to go. One 'Moony's Cottage'.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Right so I understand that a lot of people are finding that Tom's reaction was ridiculous, well why he did so will be explained in the next chapter. I think Draco's reaction was perfectly understandable and I don't think anyone had much of a problem with it.**

 **Also, I know. Okay? I know this story is fast-paced. It's technically on purpose, to be honest. So while I am sorry that some people don't like it because of this, I can't help it. It's just the way this is going to work with me.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 9:  
lilly-flower15  
Gurgaraneth  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
DaphneandBellatrixPotter  
K  
kirsty21  
gginsc -will be explained in the next chapter  
monstermadcat -** **will be explained in the next chapter and it isn't a dream!** **  
Angel Muaffi -** **will be explained in the next chapter and it isn't a dream!** **  
lilyflower101 -Damn that's violent!  
Slytheringirl05 -Haha, sorry!  
and Ninjaslowflake -Holy Merlin, that is such a long review! I'm glad you like it and I am sorry about the points and flaws. I will warn you that whilst the next couple of chapters might not be all that negative, the final bit will possible annoy you...Also yes everything I've done in this (save for any spelling mistakes etc,) were on purpose.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	11. Talks with Two Canines and The Snake

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

 **BTW 'Moony's Cottage' is a made up place, I technically own it cause I made it up I guess, but basically, it isn't a part of canon.**

* * *

'Moony's Cottage'. It was exactly that. When Remus and Sirius had gone to talk with Tom Riddle, they ended up making a deal of a sort. Tom would provide them with a small, but comfortable cottage in an isolated forest. This allowed them space to run about during full moons and helped Remus…become one with the wolf, to Tom it was a simple attempt for Remus to accept himself. However, Sirius would have to live at Grimmauld Place until told otherwise, this was so they could feedback information from the Order when Severus was incapable of doing so.

In a secret coded letter, Remus had informed Damien that should he ever need or want to visit, he'd have to go to the cottage, otherwise, if Damien went to Grimmauld to meet, they would have a difficult time talking and keeping track of their lies.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Stumbling gracelessly from the fireplace. Damien landed on his knees coughing and spluttering the smoke and floo powder from his lungs.

"I swear, those things get more and more difficult to go through every time I use one." He growled to himself when he heard a snort. Arms lifted him up into a standing position.

"You alright Damien?" The green-eyed boy stared deeply into the concerned amber ones of Remus,

"I…I don't think so…" The older man knew that Damien wasn't meaning the floo,

"Come, take a seat on the sofa, I'll make some tea. Sirius isn't here but I will try and get him to sneak out." Turning so their eyes met, "I want to know everything that's happened."

"I…alright…I don't want to be a bother though…"

"You never could be." Remus murmured giving the boy a small hug. Letting the youth settle down on the sofa, Remus couldn't help but frown as Damien curled himself into a small ball in the corner of the sofa closest to the lively fireplace. Walking away, he headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on and quickly floo called Sirius.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"You called for me, my -sorry, Tom."

"Severus, please take a seat." Snape frowned slightly as he looked around the chaotic room. Books and glass were spewed out across the floor.

"What…what is wrong?" He asked in concern and confusion,

"Something's wrong with me. I…I hurt my son…I…oh, Merlin…I almost crucioed him." It was a strange sight, Severus had to admit, the once insane and cruel Dark Lord was practically…crying.

"You…you what? Why?" Snape exclaimed in an odd burst of worry. And just like that. Tom recalled everything that happened on the day before and that afternoon. A silence contaminated the atmosphere for what felt like hours.

"I have a…theory I suppose." Drawled the Potions Master,

"Anything. Give me anything, please! I just need to know what's wrong with me."

"I suggest you calm yourself. I find myself at a loss when you…well beg and cry. It is a very odd concept for me." Snape couldn't help but mutter and immediately Tom straightened himself up and looked attentive. "The only somewhat logical conclusion I have come to is that your soul is struggling, I guess you could say."

"I'm sorry?"

"I believe that because your soul had not been whole for many decades until a few months ago, it is taking time to 'fix' itself. The mind cannot simply go from many many years of insanity to sanity with a flick of a wand. I suspect that it would only be logical for you to have random bouts of insanity while your mind works passed the horrors no sane mind can do. I would say that you should try and be positive as I suspect strong negative emotions only amplify the insanity."

"I see…" Murmured Tom, "Thank you, Severus."

— **LINE BREAK** —

"…And that's what happened." Damien murmured, he'd just told Remus and Sirius, who had apparently made a grand escape to get to the cottage. Looking up at the two men, Damien was surprised to find that it was Remus who was snarling. His eyes had turned wolfish as he growled. Sirius didn't look much better though, his face was etched with anger too.

"Those bastards."

"I understand where Draco is coming from -let me finish- however, I do believe he reacted in an unjustified manner." Remus murmured after calming down,

"Your father, on the other hand, was completely unreasonable and inexcusable."

"I…I wasn't foolish enough to believe that Draco would accept who I was as easily as I may have wished, but…well, I didn't think he'd…break up with me. And I don't understand why dad -umm father, err the Dark Lord even, would react like that. Maybe…maybe I deserved it though-"

"No child ever - _ever_ deserves to be spoken to and treated that way. He had no right. He should've told you that yes he was disappointed you didn't tell him straight away, _but_ then he should've explained why." Sirius said with a sharp tone that no one dared to think otherwise. They spent the rest of Christmas day talking about anything that wasn't about Draco or Tom, laughing and smiling, eating and drinking until the sun went to sleep and the moon awoke.

"Sirius, Dumbledore's asking for us. He's _very_ curious about where we -or more specifically _you_ are. Damien, I'm really sorry, but we need to go and as much as it pains me to say this, I think you should return home -to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa will be worried and I'm sure everyone else is." Damien snorted but bid farewell before flooing home.

— **LINE BREAK** —

When the youth exited the floo, he was glad to see that no one was around. Quickly, he walked back to his room and after changing into his pyjamas and washing, he got into bed. Curled up beneath layers of blanket atop his duvet. Damien began to drift off, too tired from his chaotic day.

He woke up about an hour later, when he heard a faint knock on his door, choosing to ignore it, Damien kept his eyes closed, willing the person to leave him alone. They didn't. The door opened and closed quietly as a set of feet silently made their way to his bed. One side of the bed dipped as it took the weight of the person sitting on the edge.

"I know you're awake." Came a murmured voice, it was his dad. Yet Damien kept his eyes closed and ignored him, there was a sigh several moments later. "I don't blame you for giving me the silent treatment, I wouldn't expect it after everything I've done to hurt you these last couple of days. I want to talk to you and I hope you'll listen." His voice was quiet but it seemed to echo throughout the room, "Severus told me that because my soul was so messed up…I'll have random bouts of insanity. He theorised that it'll happen when my negative emotions are high. I shouldn't have blown up at you in the office and I will never forgive myself for pulling my wand on you. That was…that was too far." Tom placed his hand in Damien's hair, he felt the boy tense slightly, but continued to run his hand through the ebony locks, "I am so sorry. You are not a disappointment, no matter what I said, I am so proud of you. I'm at fault. I do not care that you were once Harry Potter, honest, I don't. Damien, I love you, you are my son and I am so, so sorry for what I've done to you. Not just now, but even as Harry Potter. I really am sorry." There was a long-lasting silence as Tom continued to run his hand through Damien's hair, needing the security that his boy was there.

"Why were you angry when I told you about the 'visions'?" His words were mumbled as he opened his eyes, staring at the wall with his back to his dad,

"When you first arrived here, do you remember when I explained to you about my Horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"There are two very small pieces of my soul missing -this could also be why I can have moments of insanity. Nagini has one piece of my soul in her, I turned her into a Horcrux last year, and I didn't take it back because I didn't know if it would kill her or not. The other…" By this point, Damien had begrudgingly turned around to face his dad and Tom had shifted so he was facing his son better. Damien watched as his father's hand gently touched the lightning bolt mark scarring his forehead, "The other is here. Our connection is deep because of the small piece of my soul stuck inside your head. When I went to the Potter's house all those years ago to…to kill you, the curse rebounded and the slither of soul I had left in me, went to the closest living thing. You."

"But why did you get so angry when I told you if you already knew?"

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I had my suspicions but when you didn't inform me of your 'visions', I sort of let it slide. I guess I was angry you hadn't told me when we learned who you really were." The room once again fell silent.

"I don't…it's not your fault if you have insane moments…so I…I can't really hate you when that wasn't your fault…so I forgive you…I guess…I mean I don't want…I want us to be a family, the Dursley's never liked me and this…you are my chance to be in a loving family…and I don't want to be the reason that we can't…we can't get along well…so yes, I forgive you. But…but it might take a while before I'm not…well…wary? I guess."

"That is perfectly understandable. I shall leave you to yourself now." Tom murmured but as he got to get up, a hand grabbed his robe sleeve. Looking down the arm to his son, he raised an eyebrow and Damien blushed,

"Stay…please?" Tom said nothing but sat back down and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Damien hesitantly curled into his side and drifted off back to sleep, he had no idea why he asked his father to stay, nor did he know why he fell asleep on him. But what he did know, was that it was nice. Tom looked down at his sleeping son with a small smile, which quickly turned into a frown as he noticed faint cuts on the boy's face,

"You have no idea how sorry I am Damien." He whispered.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 10:  
Gurgaraneth  
kirsty21  
aisa.32  
lisicarmela  
vangogh32 -don't worry, their relationship will eventually get better.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind  
Guest -I'm glad you noticed that! Good guess, hopefully you don't mind how I explain the reaction in this chapter.  
lilly-flower15  
love love love kxz  
lilyflower101 -Haha damn girl, I'm glad it's Draco who's got you angry and not me!  
Maddyhatter13 -As explained at the top of the chapter, Moony's Cottage is a made up place, it is not in the actual books.  
Jostanos  
and Carmella Goodman**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	12. Finding Out and Back to School

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

The holiday passed quickly, whilst the tension in the house didn't diminish completely, it did lessen. Draco refused to acknowledge Damien, much to the youths disappointment. But Damien did understand it.

"Dami!" He heard a voice from behind him shout and as he turned he was bombarded by crazy black hair and robes, his arms flailing madly in the air as his balance wavered.

"Bella, I would appreciate it if you did not suffocate my son." Drawled Tom's voice from behind the insane woman. After the Christmas debacle, Damien and Bellatrix were formally introduced, since then the woman had been rather attached to the boy. Sure, she was still insane -and after Azkaban even more so- as the reunion was never going to _magically_ cure her insanity. Still, she was not as bad as one would expect…or that could just be because her enemy wasn't surrounding her. Either way, Damien couldn't help but like her, despite the fact that he was friends with Neville and Bellatrix was indeed the one who helped torture them.

"Awe, but he's so huggable!" The childish woman pouted, yet she released him and bounced back to her husband and brother-in-law. A smile spread across the youth's face before his eyes narrowed in confusion as he noticed his dad staring at him.

"Dad?"

"Follow me." He said bluntly. Worry and a flicker of fear raced through him, but he followed the older man to his office and took a seat as Tom did. "I didn't mean to worry or frighten you, I merely wanted to talk in private."

"About what?"

"…how's school? I understand that your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is rather…useless."

"You should see the book she's basing the lessons on! It's full of absolute rubbish. All theory and no actual _defence_ just plain reading. I mean I love to read, but all this book tells you is how to avoid conflict and how to flee! It's so ridiculously pathetic and cowardly!" He paused and blushed, "Sorry about my ranting."

"No no, it is fine. I trust that you have in fact been studying useful Defence Against the Dark Arts topics, such as spells, charms and curses, so should you find yourself in a fight, you can defend and attack?"

"Of course! Merlin, I spend the majority of my free time studying in the library and practising in the Room of Requirement! I often practise with Fred and George, occasionally Neville, Luna, Blaise, Theo and Dra…co would join."

"I am very proud of you for doing so. I must ask, Severus told me you have been getting a lot of detentions. But only from your DADA professor." He noticed that Damien stiffened and his right hand slid onto his left. The movements were so discreet that if Tom hadn't been watching for them, he probably wouldn't have noticed. "Yet when he told me, I noticed he was rather…angry at the professor, he mentioned something about it going on for ridiculous reasons and you not getting back to the common room until unusual detention hours."

"During my first lesson this year, I was a bit rude about the book we were reading. So she gave me a detention, I guess she enjoyed my suffering and kept giving me them." He murmured with a shrug,

"Suffering?" Tom asked noticing the little slip the boy had probably unknowingly said, he watched as Damien's eyes widened slightly,

"I…umm…she makes me write lines and…my hand always aches…because I have to write so many."

"I see. So it has nothing to do with the fact that she is a sadist and is making you use a very dangerous and highly illegal object during those detentions?" He raised an eyebrow at his stuttering boy, "Ssh. What she's done is very wrong and she will be dealt with. I, however, have one question. Just one." He gently took the boys left hand in his own and softly ran his finger against the scarred words _'I must not disrespect my superiors'_. "Why did you never tell anyone? I can only assume that once she made the mistake of using the Blood Quill on a Slytherin -yes I do know that you are the only Slytherin to endure her detentions, she was rather clever in making sure not to get on Severus' bad side- and when you didn't tell anyone, she felt you would never tell and therefore she could continue to torture you."

"I…I don't know. I mean Fred and George…they told McGonagall but all she did was tell them to keep their heads down. So I felt that no one would believe me…and I didn't want to cause an issue…" He, himself, put his head down in shame. Tom stood and walked around to where his son sat and lifted his head.

"I will deal with her, don't you worry. But, if something like this ever happens, whether it's something small or not, you _need_ to tell me or Severus. _Please,_ Damien. Things like this could be life-threatening for you and I'd be none the wiser."

"I…I'll try, I guess I'm still trying to get used to people caring about me." Tom frowned at that but hugged his son, placing his head gently on top of the boy's ebony locks.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Soon enough January arrived in a gush of icy cold weather. It was true that the first month of the year was the coldest in the UK or more specifically London. Damien, wrapped up in his Slytherin scarf and a baggy jumper, made his way to Platform 9 and 3/4, following him was his dad and the three Malfoy's.

"Like when you first went back, I expect weekly letters and updates." Leaning in to give his son a hug, Tom whispered in the boy's ear, "Also I'd keep an eye out for the Daily Prophet, something big and juicy is on its way and that Skeeter woman is going to be in heaven."

"Will do, dad." Damien murmured back before hugging Narcissa and nodding to Lucius, he turned to look at Draco but found the boy had already disappeared, sighing slightly he bid goodbye before looking for an empty compartment on the train.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Hey, Draco!" Called Blaise as he and Theo stepped into the compartment, "Where's Damien?"

"Tch. Don't know, don't care." Came the blunt response, Theo and Blaise shared a look,

"What happened?" Asked Theo,

"He told me who he was and…" Draco trailed off,

"And what? You didn't know already?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Excuse me?" Shouted the blond,

"You can't honestly tell me you didn't realise Damien was Harry Potter." Exclaimed Theo, his eyes widening, "Dear Merlin, you didn't, did you?" The two couldn't help but snort at Draco,

"Salazer Slytherin, Draco you can be quite dumb at times."

"How dare you!" He growled at the dark-skinned boy. The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was tense and silent.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know it's short but I felt that I shouldn't stop my 'two uploads a week' thing I have going, plus I've managed to write the next chapter and a bit of chapter 14, so look forward to those!**

 **Updates might be a little weird next week, I have a week off from school but I want to get a lot of revision in. Still, I should be able to update on normal days!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 11:  
Maddyhatter13 -Cheers Maddy! And it's alright.  
Gurgaraneth -Thank you!  
aisa.32 -Dziękuję  
Bisexual Kitsune -Awe thank you! Glad you like the characters and all! Hopefully, this chapters up to your standards then!  
fifespice -Haha! I would but I just want them to _eventually_ get back together.  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you!  
kirsty21 -Cheers!  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Haha sorry for making you cry!  
Jostanos -Thank you, that would be nice!  
lilyflower101 -I swear your threats keep getting more and more terrifying! Sucks to be Draco.  
Alec Goodman -Thank you!  
and ismiranti -Thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	13. Aurors and Understandings

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

Arriving to the Great Hall in groups, Dumbledore waited for about ten minutes until the last student had sat down. The old man paid close attention to the fact that the young Malfoy was nowhere near Damien, who sat at the end closest to the exit with a few other Slytherins.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts, I hope you all had a good holiday. Now please do dig in." Spoke Dumbledore before taking a seat. However, before anyone could even take a bite of their food, the Great Hall doors slammed open. Storming inside with their wands out was five Aurors.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, you are under the arrest for using an illegal and extremely dark object on multiple students." Gasps from the professors filled the room,

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! Do you have any idea who I am? I am the Minister's undersecretary!"

"Yeah, yeah." The black Auror continued before turning to the girl to his right, "Auror Tonks, arrest her please."

"Yes, sir."

"Kingsley, I must ask what grounds you have this arrest on."

"Well, _Albus_ it would appear that over the holidays a father found out about the abuse _Umbridge_ has been forcing on his son and many other students." Another Auror walked in, in his hands was a box full of quills…Blood Quills.

"I see…" Whispered the headmaster.

"This is all that boy's fault! It was Riddle's fault! Unhand me you half-blood. It was his fault. I didn't do anything wrong!" Eyes darted to Damien who was sitting with his head down.

"Then what of the others you used it on?" Rhetorically asked Kingsley,

When they had finally dragged Umbridge away and gone, Dumbledore rose once again.

"Well, …that was rather unexpected. Once you have all finished your meals, I would advise that those who have been forced to use…the quill, I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey for some Murlap and scarring cream. I would also like you to go to your Head of Houses and for them to create a list of affected pupils. Any and all lessons of Defence Against the Dark Arts are cancelled for this week, whilst I try to find a substitute. I do suggest you all take those free periods to study." Damien ate very little after that.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Walking back to his dorm room, he was followed by Blaise and Theo.

"Can I help you?" He murmured assuming Draco had told them and they were here to tell him to die or something else horrible,

"Well, that's a rude way to greet your best friends." Came Theo's response,

"I…I assumed you'd be hating me like Dra -Malfoy is."

"Pfft. Mate, we worked out that you were.." Blaise paused and put up a silencing charm, "Harry Potter within the first half term."

"Was I that obvious?" Damien exclaimed in worry,

"No. But we were kind of looking for it." Answered Theo, "Your lies were good, don't get me wrong, but there were little bit and bats that didn't add up in our opinion at least."

"Such as your relationship with the Weasley Twins. It was practically a reflection of the relationship you as Harry had with them" Continued Blaise,

"Then there was the fact that you flinched ever so slightly when Draco brought up Harry Potter. Again it wasn't noticeable but we were always watching how you reacted to that name." There was a silence in the air as Damien took it all in, with glassy eyes he looked up at them.

"But…if you knew…why were you my friends? Why are you…you still my friends?" Blaise and Theo took a seat either side of the boy and put their arms around Damien's tense shoulders,

"Because we don't care. By the time we worked it out, we were good friends."

"Plus, you changed. As Harry Potter, you were forced to be what you hated. But here, as Damien Riddle, you had a new chance. You're able to show who you really are and that is why we never brought it up. Why we never looked at you differently." Continued Theo as tears quietly streamed down Damien's face.

"No matter what Draco does, we will be there for you. So will the rest of Slytherin." Blaise comforted the distressed boy.

"Thank you. I…I think I'm going to go to bed now. You..you guys should go downstairs and hang out with the others…" Theo and Blaise shared a look but stood up realising Damien needed to be alone. As they left they heard him whisper another 'thank you'. A sad smile painted on their faces as they turned around and watched as the younger boy they thought of as a brother, curled into himself and hid in his bed.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Back in Gryffindor, McGonagall had summoned all the students residing in her house.

"I would like everyone who has been subjected to the Blood Quill to step forward so I can make note of it." About a quarter of Gryffindor stepped forward. As Minerva jotted names down with a slightly shaky hand, she stopped and looked at Fred and George. "Messrs Weasley." They looked at her, "I…I am so very sorry, I feel that I have done a terrible job at looking after my house, I am truly sorry for ignoring your pleas of help."

"It's alright Professor-"

"It was Damien Riddle-"

"Who got the worst of it." They replied with a frown and a shrug.

"Still, I am very disappointed in myself." Looking back to the rest of the victims once she had finished her list, she asked them to follow her to the Hospital Wing.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Within the walls of the Ravenclaw tower, Filius Flitwick was writing a handful of names on a piece of parchment before leading the few victims of Umbridge's punishment to Madam Pomfrey.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Past the sweet smells of the kitchens occupied by the house elves and into the Hufflepuff common room. Professor Sprout was glad to know that not one of her badgers had been tortured with the Blood Quill and despite this, she still made her way to the Hospital Wing in case help was needed.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Down the many stairs and corridors of the castle, below the Great Lake. Lay the Slytherin common room. Severus asked if anyone had been subjected to the quill, but no one had. Other than Damien of course, but he not only was in his room, he had also had his scar looked at. Soon Snape was making his way to the Hospital Wing to assist Pomfrey with the potions and salves.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 12:  
lilyflower101 -OMFG lol, I died reading your comment!  
BisexualKitsune -Yay! I did well! Thank you! Also, gonna have to keep you on edge just a _little_ bit longer with the whole Skeeter bit...  
aisa.32 -Thank you, Draco will _eventually_ come to his senses!  
Gurgaraneth -Haha thank you  
Jostanos -Haha, that would've been great, only the whole of Hogwarts can't (yet) know about Damien being Harry.  
kirsty21 -Thanks  
fifespice -True, but I kinda want Draco/Damien to happen, so they'll eventually get back together.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Thank you sooo much!  
Evesgreenleaf -Thanks! Glad you thought so!  
Lizard21 -Haha! Glad you like him!  
and Maddyhatter13 -Haha! Awe thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	14. Of Professors and Articles

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

After their hectic dinner, Theo, Blaise and Damien made their way back to the common room. Too much had happened at dinner for them to talk about their holidays and such.

"So, how did your father react to the Blood Quill?" Theo asked curiously,

"He was oddly calm about it…I half expected him to blow up."

"He did." Came a drawled voice from behind them. It was Severus Snape,

"Professor?"

"After you went out to Diagon Alley to see your Weasley twins. Your father summoned Lucius and I. He'd blown his office to shreds. I was surprised by the lack of Crucio's." Snape continued to explain how horrified and -for lack of a better word- pissed off Tom really was about the Blood Quill.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The week passed quickly and Dumbledore finally discussed the situation with the DADA professor.

"I trust you have all used your free periods wisely." He murmured silencing the chatter amongst the Great Hall, "I have appointed Professor Snape as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and in his place as your Potions professor, I would like to introduce you all to Professor Slughorn." Eyes slipped across to a pudgy, balding old man. Dumbledore continued to go on about the man before finally allowing everyone to eat.

"That's odd."

"Sorry? What's odd, Blaise?" Damien asked the boy in front of him,

"Well Professor Snape's been after that position for an awfully long time and I'm just surprised as to why Dumbledore finally gave him it." Blaise then shook his head, "Don't worry about it Dami, I'm just rambling, I shouldn't be so suspicious." Damien shared a look with Theo and they shrugged shoulders.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The second week of school came around quickly, it would be a busy week trying to get used to their new DADA and Potions professors, but Damien was sure nothing would happen -well, he wasn't _sure,_ rather he was hopeful. Yet as Damien sat in the gradually filling Great Hall eating breakfast and listening to the mindless chatter amongst him, he couldn't help but feel dread swim around in his stomach as the many owls entered with parcels, letters and papers. The magnificent snowy owl flew down to Damien and gave him the Daily Prophet and a few letters. Choosing to read the letters at another time, the raven-haired boy gave Hedwig a piece of bacon before reading the paper.

 **DAILY PROPHET:**

 **Dolores Umbridge using Blood Quills on innocent Hogwarts students! Turn to page 3 for more information.  
** **Sirius Black has been wrongly and falsely accused of murder and was put in Azkaban without a trial! Turn to page 9 for more information.**

Damien, after moments of having an inner battle over what to read first, begrudgingly turned to the Umbridge story, choosing to save the best for last.

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE TORTURES STUDENTS!**

 **My dear readers, I have some shocking news to tell you today!  
** **Dolores Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. Well, at least she was until revelations came out. Umbridge has always been a horrible woman and used this to get places in the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge assigned Umbridge to Hogwarts under the attempt to put Hogwarts in the Ministries control and to put a stop to Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter's comments on You-Know-Who's return. However, as Mr Potter didn't show up at Hogwarts, this was an unnecessary action.**

 **Back to the matter at hand (no pun intended). Over the Christmas holidays, the father of Mr Damien Riddle, a student who recently started Hogwarts despite being in his fifth year, found an odd scar across the back of his son's hand. Unfortunately, Mr Riddle was not the only student being forced to use the malicious quill.**

Damien skimmed over the details, he was, after all, there when everything happened. Before coming to a stop as a certain word caught his emerald gaze.

 **Certain circumstances rose early yesterday morning. Auror's Tonks and Kingsley were going to collect Umbridge to take her to her trial. However, when they arrived at her cell within the Ministry (for those who do not know, there is a prison inside the Ministry, where criminals awaiting trials stay before their fate is decided [AN just made this up don't know if it's real]), she was not there. After interviewing several Auror's, we are lead to believe that it was an inside job. But, was it really someone helping Umbridge? Or was it someone wanting revenge? That is up to you my readers, you'll find that at the Daily Prophet we have a small vote going on about what you think really happened to the despicable toad.**

 **By  
** **Rita Skeeter  
** **Daily Prophet.**

"What do you think then?" Asked Blaise after he read the article in his newspaper,

"Truthfully, I reckon dad took her," Damien answered quietly, Theo and Blaise nodding in agreement, before going back to their papers and breakfast. Turning to page 9, Damien continued to read the usually scandalous, offensive articles that Skeeter wrote up. A brief smile covered his face, obviously the ones in the Daily Prophet today were nothing but the truth.

 **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT?**

 **Yes, you did read that right, my dear reader.**

 **In 1981, Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was arrested on sight after allegedly causing a huge explosion with a Blasting Curse, murdering twelve Muggles and killing Peter Pettigrew! However, an anonymous note managed to make its way to my desk:**

 ** _'_** ** _Dearest Rita Skeeter,  
_** ** _I felt that you should know that Peter Pettigrew is in fact alive. He framed Sirius Black.  
_** ** _To make matters worse, Sirius Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was arrested without a trial. This is a disgraceful act for someone of his status. I understand that in Mr Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, the boy claimed that his godfather, Sirius Black, was, in fact, innocent along with the fact that Peter Pettigrew was alive. According to Mr Potter, Pettigrew had been living as the family pet of the Weasley's for twelve years before running away.  
_** ** _This concerns me deeply as the Minister of Magic brushed the youth's claims away as delusions. I believe that once Sirius Black is found he should be trialled with Veritaserum to prove his innocence.'_**

 **I happen to agree deeply with this letter. So I took it to Madam Bones, where she stated and I quote "Sirius Black, should he make his location known, can be guaranteed a trial immediately. Personally, I am deeply ashamed that my predecessor never gave Mr Black a trial."**

 **So let us all hope that Sirius Black reads this and can prove his innocence. Finally, the Auror's have told me that should Peter Pettigrew be alive and spotted, the spotters are to immediately inform the Aurors.**

 **By  
** **Rita Skeeter  
** **Daily Prophet.**

Damien smiled to himself, finally, his godfather -yes he still considered Sirius his godfather- would have a chance to prove his innocence. This must be what his dad meant and for that, he was very grateful.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 13:  
Guest -yep!  
Gurgaraneth -yep!  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -haha! Glad you like them!  
Lizard21 -yep!  
aisa.32 -thank you! You've got a few more chapters to look forward to and eventually, Draco and Damien will be alright.  
Pennieyoung -thank you, hope you liked this then!  
and kirsty21 -cheers.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	15. Old Fools and Blood

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

So far, DADA with Snape wasn't as bad as Damien thought it might've been. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed the lessons very much! Potions, however, was rather boring. Sure Professor Slughorn knew what he was doing and he taught it well, but Damien wasn't too fond of the man's attitude. He could go from happy to vain and nasty with a flick of a wand. Damien, lost in his thoughts on the past week, failed to realise someone was calling his name until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Mr Riddle. I do apologise, it would seem that I interrupted your train of thoughts, but I was simply wondering if you would like to have some tea and a chat. You see it's very rare for us to gain a new student your age, so I was just hoping to have a little chat and see how you are finding Hogwarts so far."

"I…umm…" Damien looked around but couldn't find any way he would get out of going so begrudgingly, he replied "Sure, Headmaster."

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien watched with narrowed eyes as Dumbledore poured the tea after having an elf bring a pot. He allowed the old man to take a sip first before he himself deemed it safe enough to drink. Dumbledore watched as the boy took a drink, his twinkling blue eyes searching Damien's face. With a smile hiding his thoughts and intentions, Dumbledore opened his mouth,

"Now my boy…"

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Hey, Damien, where've you been?" Blaise asked during dinner later that evening.,

"Hmm?" The said boy had been lost in thought, "Oh, I fell asleep in one of the hidden alcoves. Professor Dumbledore found me, said he was worried someone had hexed me or something." At this the surrounding Slytherins who had heard Damien looked at him in concern, "I guess the stress of OWLs and you know my...break up...I guess they just got the better of me and I was exhausted"

"That must be it." Mumbled Theo in response, but no one around them believed the tale Damien told was as innocent as he thought. As Damien sat there quietly nibbling at his dinner, he couldn't help but re-think the story he just told.

The rest of the evening he was quiet. Going to his dorm room, the raven-haired boy sat on his bed and mulled over his afternoon.

Sure, it was believable that he fell asleep, he hadn't been sleeping all that well as of late. But, for him to fall asleep in public AND in an alcove near the Gryffindor Tower, did seem a little _too_ unbelievable. Concentrating hard, his eyes closed and fists clenched as he tried to control his breathing. Something, there was something. Deep in his mind, he could feel a block of some kind. He pushed on it. It threw him back. What was it? What was it? Eyes snapping open as he took in a deep breath, panting as though he had been running. He was close to getting answers. About to try again, he felt his vision waver. He'd exhausted himself in the attempt of learning the truth. Eyes closed a final time as he slipped into a restless, but well-needed sleep. Forgetting all that had transpired just then.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Woah, mate. Are you alright?" The black-skinned boy asked when Damien entered the common room the next morning, prepared for the next day.

"Yes." Damien answered bewildered by the exclamation, "Are you?"

"Dami, you've got a nosebleed…" Theo murmured looking at the streaming blood in worry, the raven-haired boy eyes widened and he rushed off to the bathroom to clean it up. Returning 5 minutes later, Damien sighed and said they'd best get to breakfast. The rest of the day was filled with concerned looks from…well all of the Slytherins along with Neville. When he was walking around at lunch, Fred and George too looked at him with worry. But it was for nothing…at least that's what Damien kept saying.

"Honestly, it was a mere nosebleed. How just how, is that deadly?"

"He does have a point, you know. I mean I used to get nosebleeds all the time when I was younger I got them all the time, but then I grew out of them around the time I got my Hogwarts letter." Neville said in Charms which was a Slytherin and Gryffindor lesson.

"See! See, Neville gets it! Dear Merlin, I probably just hit myself!" Damien exclaimed in a whisper to the pestering Theo and Blaise.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Something was off. Damien wandered back to his room and remembered what he was doing last night. Delving deep into his mind, he came across a darkness. Crawling towards it, he saw…something. Something like a box. Surrounding the 'box' was thick metal chains. But what? What could it be? Thinking about it, there was something he was missing, a memory. Something that _did_ happen, that _someone_ made him forget. It was an Obliviate. He'd read about them in secret after the Gilderoy Lockhart fiasco and there was no way -no _known_ way- to break an Obliviate. Foolishly, Damien pushed and pulled, shoved and tugged, but it only cracked the chains slightly. Growling in frustration, he tried to break them with more strength. There was an audible crack. Echoed through the room and Damien opened his eyes slightly. Glazed, green eyes saw four blurry figures in front of him. Giving them a lazy grin. He allowed his eyes to roll back as he passed out. Memories consumed his unconscious mind.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Wandering up to his dorm room, Draco sighed, life was difficult. On one hand, he was still furious with Harr -no it's Damien- and on the other, he just wanted his boyfriend back. But, he knew -whether he would admit it or not- deep down, it was his fault they were no longer an item. Entering the room, his eyes found the boy who filled his thoughts. He gasped as pale eyes widened. Running back to the common room, his eyes searched for Snape,

"Professor! Come quick!" Before darting back to the dorm room. Severus, followed by Theo and Blaise, entered the dorm. They too gasped. Damien sat on his bed with his hands scratching at his face, blood was pouring through his nose. Red tears leaked from his closed eyes and his ears leaked the crimson liquid. There was a loud crack that echoed through the room. They watched in horror as Damien's eyes squinted towards them and the boy gave a large grin with blood stained teeth before the youth passed out. Severus darted into action, quickly checking the boy out, making sure there was nothing serious.

"Sev? What's wrong with him?" Draco asked ever so quietly,

"He broke an Obliviate." The professor's voice was quiet and filled with surprise and awe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Also, the nosebleed bit used to happen with me (Neville's point that is). I grew out of them luckily, but I remember one day when I had 3 nosebleeds, the first one my teacher thought someone had hit me! There's probably still a blood stain trail from where I was to the bathrooms lol!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 14:  
Gurgaraneth -Haha! Yep! Thank you for commenting.  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you!  
BisexualKitsune -Oh wow! Thank you! That's amazing!  
aisa.32 -Sorry for a short chapter! Thank you.  
** **kirsty21 -Thanks  
** **lilyflower101 -I swear your comments always kill me with amusement! Thank you!  
** **and Roostertheking -Honestly, I haven't actually thought about how those two get together but your comment has given me a little idea, thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	16. Obliviates and Visions

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

 **ALSO: I have now got an Archiveofourown account called anxious_soul**

* * *

 _ **Obliviated Memory/Flashback**_

"Now my boy…I believe there are several things we need to clear up." Dumbledore murmured as he stared at the boy. Damien's inquisitive emeralds were glazed and his body was relaxed as the Veritaserum took control. "You thought I'd be stupid enough to put it in the pot of tea, didn't you? Well, my boy, it was in your cup already." He mocked before his face became serious, "Now how about we have some truths come out. Were you Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I see. I must congratulate you, my boy, you did hide that little fact very well. Who is your father?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior." Dumbledore stood, having assumed the answer and continued to ask questions about the Dark Lord and Damien's thoughts of the man. "I believe my dad's motives are good. The world needs what he plans to do." Albus grew furious.

When he was finished asking questions he forced the antidote down the youth's throat, the Slytherin didn't even have a second to understand what was going on before a wand was put between his eyes and his world turned black. Next thing he knew he was waking up in an alcove by Gryffindor Tower with Dumbledore informing him that he had been worried about the boy's health.

 _ **Obliviated Memory/Flashback End**_

Damien relayed the situation to Snape, his eyes watering as he spiralled quickly to a panic attack. A calming draught was eased down his throat by the Potions Master.

"Ssh. It's not your fault. Don't worry Damien."

"I…but I…I just got…got dad to…to like me…again…he…he'll hate…hate me…a…again."

"No, he won't. He'll be furious but not at you. I'm sure Blaise and Theo are waiting outside, go to them and I'll write you your dad. Just make sure you're with _someone_ at _all times._ "

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Dami, no one blames you-"  
"Yeah, it was that sick old fool-"  
"Who's at fault here." Came the Weasley Twins finishing in unison,

"But-" He started to protest but was cut off,

"No Dami, he was wrong and you were alone so you didn't have any option to not go with him." Murmured Neville

"Your Gryffindor's are right Damien," Blaise whispered hugging the emotionally compromised youth,

"But now…now he knows who…who I was." No one knew how to reply to that statement, so they remained quiet in the Room of Requirement. It was a peaceful silence. Damien snuggled between Blaise and Theo, who were reading, Neville was doing his Herbology homework and the Twins were…well, plotting someone's demise it would seem…

Their peace was interrupted by a boy. Draco to be exact.

"Ssh, Dami's sleeping." Stated Theo quietly,

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise whispered

"I wanted to know how he was."

"Why do you care?" Came multiple voices,

"Because of …well…I…" He sighed at his stuttering and sat down, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, "I…I love him."

"And he still loves you." Murmured Blaise as he looked at the sleeping boy,

"You've got a lot to make up for Draco Malfoy." Understanding the undertone in Theo's voice, the blond nodded and stood, leaving the group alone.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Tom was having fun down in the dungeons watching Bellatrix in her element. No matter how good his ideal and wishes for Wizarding Britain may be. Never let it be said that he was a kind man. He enjoyed torture as long as the victim deserved it and was no innocent. Which led him here, in the darkest parts of his dungeon relaxing on a comfortable chair with a glass of red liquid (whether it was wine or blood, we'd never know…although it was most likely wine) watching with a smile as Bellatrix tortured their recent capture.

"Now now Bella, dear. I wish to talk to the filth whilst she's still verbal and well…not covered in her guts."

"Yes my lor -sorry, yes Tom. Shall I wait here or go away?" Tom smiled kindly at the slightly saner but still absolutely insane woman,

"I believe you should go find the Lestrange brothers, they probably feel as though they are missing out on the fun. After all, this is mostly about their godson/nephew as well as yours."

"Certainly!" Then Bellatrix skipped out of the dungeon with a grin on her face that made the Dark Lord shiver ever so slightly.

"Hello Dolores Umbridge" He drawled at the whimpering pink toad, "Did you know that my son was Damien Riddle? Hmm, no? Well, I guess if you had known you would not have tortured him would you?" He grabbed her hair, tugging harshly so his red eyes met her brown one.

"T..the Minister…will have you…killed for this!" She shrieked,

"Will he now? Well, I guess it sucks for you that he doesn't even believe that I am back." He released her, kicking her away from him. "Do you have any idea what it's like to know that your child was too afraid to tell anyone? My son felt that no one would believe him. We had had a falling out, so he probably felt he couldn't tell me." He breathed in and smiled maliciously at the woman, "Dolores Umbridge. Do you have any idea how much you're screwed? The Minister won't help you, don't you know what that would do to his apparent image. Plus he won't be in power long enough to help. You are a sadistic cowardly bitch who takes pleasure in abusing innocent children who can't do anything about it." He crouched in front of the toad, lifting her chin with his long index finger,

"There is so much I wish to do to you. So many spells, so many curses. I wish to use Muggle torture techniques too, that would be very ironic, don't you think? After all, you despise them so very very much. But alas, I can't." He stood, walking out of the cell, making sure it locked behind him and as he walked away to meet Snape, he spoke for a final time, "I do not know whether you should be glad I am not torturing you or more terrified. After all, it is Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange brothers who will be having fun with you and let me tell you, those three are very creative and vicious. Plus they are very fond of their godson, Damien. Anyway, I hope you last a while, Bellatrix has been looking forward to this and we wouldn't want you to die quickly."

— **LINE BREAK** —

Severus found himself in the Dark Lord's living room that very evening. The glass of Firewhiskey in his hand was quickly drained and as the black haired Potions Master went to fill it up again, Tom strode into the room with a look of concern on his face.

"Hello, Severus. I was rather shocked by your request to come over, it is very unusual for you especially on a school night." The man murmured loudly as he too poured a drink, "And you've broken out the Firewhiskey."

"We have a problem." Severus said bluntly before staring the man straight in his eyes, "It regards your son and Dumbledore." That caught Tom's attention, he sat straight up, body tense.

"What has the old fool done to my son?" He hissed angrily almost in Parseltongue,

"It would be best to show you." He let Voldemort go through his memories of the Obliviate and the memory. Finally, Tom came out, practically stumbling even though he was sitting down.

"So…Albus finally knows." He murmured swirling the bronze coloured liquid in his glass around, "Go back to Hogwarts Severus, be prepared for three days time. I shall send word tomorrow with any and all information you will require." Tom stated, standing up he followed Severus to the floo, "And Severus, thank you." The man nodded and took off. The moment he was gone, Tom's eyes flashed red and his hand tightened around the glass until it broke sending shards and alcohol flying across the floor and down his arm.

"My Lord?"

"Bella please, it is Tom. I have told you this far too many times." Smiled the man as he watched the liquid mix with his bleeding cuts from the glass shards,

"I apologise To…Tom. Shall I clean your arm?" She asked with a confused look at the man's arm,

"No, it is alright." With a wave of his wand, Tom had cleaned and healed his arm along with the floors mess. "Bella, three days from now, we will be going to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore must be eliminated, he is too much of a threat." He paused and looked at the woman, standing in front of her, "I ask that you prepare the others."

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Gather the Edge,  
For Those of Blind,  
Truths Revealed  
Lies Untold.  
Those of Old  
Learn They Must.  
The Snake Shall Come,  
The Fool Shall Trick.  
Bonds Unfold,  
Control Lost.  
Light Become Neutral  
Dark Will Rein.  
Though the Dark is Not What it Seems,  
Light is Dark  
Dark is Light.  
Good is Bad  
Bad is Good.  
Confuse You May,  
Greatness Will Rise  
Improve the Corrupt.  
Youth Shall Fall,  
With Selfless Thoughts.  
Shall He Rise,  
Victory Will Come.  
Three Sunsets From Now,  
Gather at the Edge  
The Forest of Forbidden." Blinking softly, the young blonde continued on her way. Skipping softly as her eyes flicked to the Forbidden Forest for a mere second before she walked through the door that appeared magically on the wall.

"Hey, Luna! Where've you been?" Called Fred who was still plotting Hell with George, she smiled and sat with them in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So...next chapter...will probably be second to last...maybe...  
Also, I know the obliviated scene isn't all that good, this is because I really had no clue what to write with it other than the**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 15:  
Gurgaraneth -Haha thank you  
monstermadcat -Thanks for telling me that, I've shifted one of my stories across to it already  
aisa.32 -Thank you!  
lilly-flower15 -Thanks  
Maddyhatter13 -Haha no worries! At least it means you have had a lot of chapters to look forward to!  
Jostanos -Lol, I didn't mean that when I said I might change my name -I'm not going to anymore too much hassle- why did you're mind goes straight to a dark place with the obliviate? Lol, I'm not that bad...  
BisexualKitsune -Yep it was!  
Alec Goodman -Ah sorry, I only really go to 1,000 words, sorry if that's not your thing.  
kirsty21 -Thanks  
Roostertheking -But if I did that then there wouldn't be any suspense for this chapter...cliffhangers are a writers friend...mwah haha  
ggsinsc -Hope this answers what the evil fool did and hope you like this.  
lilyflower101 -Haha!  
and Ms Lady Wolf -Firstly you're review came through on my emails just in time, otherwise, I wouldn't have put you on this so phew! And wow, thank you so so so much, that review was so kind and made my almost (people in my house so I can't lol) scream with joy! I am so glad you like it so far, I hope the work I continue to put out is to your liking! Wow, thank you so much :D.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	17. Those Three Days

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

The following next few days consisted of tension, silence, happiness and worry. No one outside of Slytherin, Fred, George, Neville and Luna knew why or noticed. For some those days passed quickly, for others slowly.

On the day after Tom informed Bellatrix to prepare for three days time, a lot of people received letters.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Luna sighed as she read her letter with Neville, it had only been a matter of time and they were prepared. Both wanted to fight, but at the same time, they weren't sure if they should. After taking their conflicting thoughts to the others, they had all but forced the two to remain neutral and inside the Great Hall. Both were upset, but they understood that as the two youngest students in their group, it was more for their safety than lack of strength and magic. So begrudgingly, they decided to remain safe and out of the fight.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Sirius!" Shouted Remus with a tone of urgency sending the dark haired man running into the kitchen at Moony's Cottage,

"Remy! What's wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?" Rushed the panicking man sending the werewolf into a burst of chuckles,

"Calm down, you idiot." He said with a smile before his expression became serious, "Read this."

 _Sirius and Remus,  
_ _On the 2nd of February in three days time, we fight.  
_ _The fool has reigned for too long and knows too much as of recent.  
_ _Prepare yourselves, I trust you will be fighting with us but should you chose neutral that is fine -although, from our last talk, I assume your decision stays the same and that you will fight with me.  
_ _Should you fight, meet us on the border of the Forbidden Forest and grounds of Hogwarts at 9 am.  
_ _Sincerely,  
_ _Tom._

"Oh." Is all that came from Sirius, after moments of silence he turned to his partner, "I trust we will be fighting still?"  
"Of course." Smiled Remus, who scribbled on the back of the note before handing it to the black and regal looking owl.

 _We're ready and willing to fight with you.  
_ _For the future and our honorary Godson and Cub.  
_ _-Moony and Padfoot._

Is all he scrawled down and once he told Sirius the man smiled and chuckled.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The next to receive a letter was one Severus Snape, who then had the duty to inform all of the Slytherins as they knew the Dark Lord's true agenda and not the lies the Old Fool had been spreading.

 _Severus,  
_ _In three days, the 2nd of February, you are to have prepared the students.  
_ _The prolonged Battle of Hogwarts is to happen.  
_ _You are required to find those who wish to fight and those who wish to remain Neutral.  
_ _Neutrals are to remain within the Great Hall as we, who fight, will meet on the edge of the grounds by the Forbidden Forest at 9 am during breakfast when everyone will be in the Hall.  
_ _I ask that you inform the Slytherins and make sure Damien's friends understand the situation, then when possible talk with the Weasley Twins about a certain…thing…they've come up with.  
_ _Sincerely,  
_ _Tom._

Snape responded with a nod despite the fact that no one was there to see save for the owl and wrote back with a simple note saying he would do so.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The twins were up to their usual plotting, planning and creating within the Room of Requirement when an owl appeared. Taking the letter, Fred and George read its contents.

 _Fred and George,  
_ _As you may know, the Battle of Hogwarts is to happen in three days on the 2nd of February.  
_ _Severus will be speaking with you both but I trust your little 'invention' is coming along marvellously.  
_ _Note, I do know you both prefer to remain neutral like your father and older brothers. Should you do so, I trust you will remain within the Great Hall like the others. But should you choose to fight, I warn you to prepare for your family as they may turn on you and for that, I apologise.  
_ _Sincerely  
_ _Tom._

"Fred."

"Yes, Georgie?"

"Are we going to fight or remain in the Hall?"

"You better be remaining in the Great Hall." Came a sudden voice, the two yelped and turned around. There standing in the doorway was Bill and Charlie,

"Why are-"  
"You two-"  
"Here?" They asked and the two older brothers both held a letter up,

"Tom sent us a letter each, we felt that we should sneak in and talk to the two of you," Charlie answered. The room changed and another sofa was placed down as they all took a seat.

"We spoke with dad, he knows that mum, Ron and Ginny will be fighting, he doesn't want any of us -Ron and Ginny included- to fight. Percy, as everyone knows, has always been and always will be neutral. Dad…he asked us what we would do." Bill looked at Charlie,

"I plan to fight." Charlie said bluntly looking at his younger brothers, "I…I can't stay out of this. Look at it from my perspective, Tom wants to accomplish equality in the world and this includes creatures that are considered dark. I need to fight for this, all my life I've dedicated it to magical creatures and I need to help fight so they can get the chance to be brought out of the hate and cruelty." To some, Charlie's reasoning would be ridiculous, but to the Weasley brothers, they understood. Ever since Charlie had been born, he'd been fascinated with all magical and non-magical creatures. Bill could remember a time when their mother had told Charlie that werewolves were not to be trusted and that they were vicious beasts…only Bill could calm the younger boy down. Since that day, Charlie had gone against everything his mother had said, his life goal was to understand and help others understand that amongst the creatures good and evil, light and dark, didn't exist. It was simply the prejudice of the wizarding world that claimed if one creature does bad, then all of that kind must be bad as well.

"Bill? Are you going to fight too?" Asked Fred quietly. The oldest brother was silent for a few seconds,

"Yes. Yes, I am." Fred and George looked at each other, remaining quiet as they had a conversation between themselves that no one else could hear or understand,

"We have to fight. For Damien-"  
"Damien has done so much for us-"  
"And we need to do this for him.-"  
"He is one of the few people who always know's the difference between us." George finished. Bill and Charlie sighed internally, they had had a feeling the twins would fight, but they had wished the two wouldn't.

Later that evening, the twins spoke with Snape. They explained that their invention was a spell that would be placed across the Great Hall doors. The spell was designed to keep stray spells, curses and possibly debris from entering the designated area so that no harm could come to those inside the spell borders. It was also designed to keep those who do not wish to fight and are neutral inside, so should Dumbledore try to force someone out as a hostage (they wouldn't put it past him) the hostage wouldn't be able to leave but Dumbledore would. As such the twins promised Snape that it worked and they would set it up before breakfast on the dated day.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Blaise, what's wrong?" Theo asked as he stood by the dark-skinned boy,

"The battle starts in three days…I'm fighting."

"Why?" Theo asked in confusion, he too got a letter but he was remaining neutral with Neville and Luna, he had expected Blaise to do the same as the Zabini's were well-known for their neutrality during any and all battles and wars. Ever since the Zabini line started, they were always neutral and as such, Blaise would be the first Zabini to ever fight in a battle and a war.

"Because…because I love him, yet he will never love me." Theo wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders, he had suspected that the Italian had had feelings for Damien for a while now.

"Blaise…" He murmured, said boy turned to look at his pale skinned friend,

"Stupid I know. I swear those two are destined for each other. I could see it even when Dami was Harry Potter. They were always drawn to each other, they just didn't know why."

"Please don't throw yourself into this fight in a suicidal way."

"It's not that. I just…I need to do something. Something to make me feel…" He struggled to find the correct word and Theo just nodded his head,

"I know Blaise, I know." Neither noticed a figure walking stiffly away after hearing the conversation and shamefully listening to it.

— **LINE BREAK** —

 _To my dearest son,  
_ _Damien, in three days time, the Battle we've discussed will happen.  
_ _Dumbledore has gone too far and needs to be stopped before he does something endangering you and the others. We will be arriving at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and on the edge of the school grounds at 9 am during breakfast.  
_ _Speak with your Weasley Twins because they have been inventing as of late and it will be very useful.  
_ _Those who are Neutral will be kept in the Great Hall and out of harm's way, I_ _beg that you stay with them but whilst saying this, I doubt that you will.  
_ _I love you my son and we will win, do not worry.  
_ _Your_ _dad._

Damien clenched the letter tightly, his face determined. His dad was right, he would fight. Dumbledore had always wanted him to fight against the darkness and so he would. However, it wasn't exactly the darkness that Dumbledore referred to. No, he'd fight against the old manipulative fool and show the world just what the man was like.

For the youth, the following three days were…well tense and peculiar. Every time he passed a certain blond male, the very boy he was still very much in love with, a whisper reached his ears. Nothing cruel. Nothing threatening. Just simple whispers. Yet, they weren't exactly simple, were they?

When Draco passed Damien to get to his seat in Potions, he whispered to the raven-haired boy,

"Dami." That was it. Nothing else. Simply just Damien's nickname being murmured in greeting.

Then there was Transfiguration. McGonagall had paired them together for the practical and by the end of the lesson as Draco packed his bag and went to go, he bent his head as though he was checking he had everything and he whispered to Damien once again,

"Watch out for Granger and Weasley." Then as quickly as he said it, the blond disappeared into the rushing crowd of students on their way to their next lessons, leaving a frowning Damien behind.

The day after that, Draco had walked past him in the corridor as the Slytherins headed to the Great Hall for breakfast and this time the blond had brushed his hand against Damien's, his voice gently carried to the shorter boys ear and no one else's,

"I'm sorry." He had said before walking ahead.

Later that very day, the Malfoy had passed him once more, this time he was heading in the opposite direction to the Riddle,

"I mean it, I am truly sorry." Came his soft voice causing Damien's steps to falter, but as the emerald-eyed boy turned to face the platinum blond, he had already vanished.

The last time they spoke was the morning of February the 2nd. The Slytherins, Weasley twins, Neville and Luna all congregated in the house of the snake's common room. They were clarifying the plan and making sure everyone understood. Those who were remaining neutral headed to the Great Hall, whilst those fighting against Dumbledore stayed in the common room. As Snape snook them out of the castle and to the edge of the forest, Draco grabbed Damien's arm.

"Be careful," He murmured and as he turned to go, he whispered once more, "I love you." Damien froze, eyes wide as they followed the blond's back, watching as the boy walked away failing to hear as Damien repeated the sentiment.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 16:  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you!  
kirsty21 -Thank you!  
Maddyhatter13 -Awe thank you and what spell? The only invented spell I have made that wasn't canon is the one I've just mentioned in this chapter.  
aisa.32 -Haha thank you!  
minniemousemom -Thank you!  
Gurgaraneth -Haha! Thank you  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Aw thank you!  
Jostanos -Haha! That is true lol! Thanks  
WolfGirl75 -Here you go! Thank you!  
Roostertheking -Thank you!  
Kurosaki Yukia -Haha! Bless, thank you!  
lilyflower101 -...nope I'm not scared...totally not...thanks for the warning and review lol  
and JSomeOne -Here you go.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	18. Confrontations

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

* * *

Lines of wizards and witches stood behind one another at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and grounds of the esteemed Hogwarts. The wards were slowly disintegrating as though they recognised the heir of Slytherin. The first line consisted of Tom and his most trusted and valued followers such as the LeStrange's, Severus and Malfoy adults. The second line, however, consisted of Damien, Draco, Blaise, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George much to the adult's annoyance and worry. Tom with a sigh, raised his wand to his throat, using a Sonorus Charm and began to speak the moment the non-existent clock struck nine in the morning.

"Your wards have fallen. They have recognised the true heir of Slytherin. Students and staff who wish to remain out of the fight and neutral, stay within the Great Hall for protection. This fight is between Albus Dumbledore and I. All should know he has spread lies, I do not wish to exterminate Muggles and Muggleborns, I wish to ensure they are not abused by the Muggles that may not understand them. I wish to keep note of any and all magical child born in the UK and remove them from unloving homes. Unnecessary magical blood will be spilt should you fight against me. I speak the truth. And your so-called Lord of Light is anything but." Tom cancelled the charm and told everyone to prepare themselves. Chaos was brewing.

After Tom had spoken, Damien turned to Blaise and hugged the boy, shocking him.

"I am sorry that I can not return your feelings, Blaise." The boy stiffened in Damien's arms,

"You heard?" He whispered back,

"Do forgive me for eavesdropping, I hadn't meant to do so. I'm sorry if I've led you on in anyway."

"You haven't. Truth is, I've always liked you, even as Harry Potter. But I always knew it was never meant to be." Blaise murmured pulling out of the hug an wiping a lone tear that fell from Damien's emerald gaze

"I'm sorry Blaise."

"Ssh, don't be." They hugged once more, Blaise's head on top of Damien's and out of the corner of his eye he could see Draco glaring jealously. Which intensified when the shorter boy gave the Italian a peck on the cheek causing Blaise to smile at the younger boy.

George, who stood next to Fred with his oldest brothers nearby, turned to his twin.

"Freddie," George said as he touched his slightly older twin's arm,

"Yes, Georgie?"

"I'm scared." He whispered,

"Me too. Me too." Is all Fred said as he held his brothers hand comfortingly, neither letting go.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Breakfast was quiet that morning. The Weasley twins were sitting with Neville in front of him. The Slytherins were busy eating. It was all too quiet for Dumbledore's paranoia. When the clock struck the ninth hour that morning it felt as though it was telling him something. As Albus stood a loud voice echoed through the Hall.

"Your wards have fallen. They have recognised the true heir of Slytherin. Students and staff who wish to remain out of the fight and neutral, stay within the Great Hall for protection. This fight is between Albus Dumbledore and I. All should know he has spread lies, I do not wish to exterminate Muggles and Muggleborns, I wish to ensure they are not abused by the Muggles that may not understand them. I wish to keep note of any and all magical child born in the UK and remove them from unloving homes. Unnecessary magical blood will be spilt should you fight against me. I speak the truth. And your so-called Lord of Light is anything but." It was Voldemort. Dumbledore screamed in anger as the students and staff of Hogwarts shrieked in fear. People watched as most of the Slytherin's disappeared, turning to Snape, he noticed the man's image was fading, a quick look around told him that they were strong illusions. Fred and George, however, stood on the table, making them known to others.

"What he said was true-"  
"If you fight, you will suffer-"  
"Don't fight, stay in here-"  
"We've created a spell-"  
"That will stop you all-"  
"From leaving and being hurt if you-"  
"Don't want to fight." Then with a bow and a smirk, their images faded and the illusions vanished without a trace.

Many chose to stay in the Great Hall, it wasn't their fight after all. Minerva went outside with Dumbledore, she didn't want to fight, she wanted answers. To the deputy headmistress' disappointment, several of her lions had followed out to fight. She didn't understand why they would do so with such little hesitation. This was not a game for children. It was a battle. Something no child, man or woman should ever have to be part of.

As Dumbledore strode angrily through the Hall, he spotted the silly little blonde girl that Damien was hanging around with and grabbed her by the arm, shocking everyone as he dragged the youth out of the Hall…or at least tried to. The moment he crossed the threshold, electricity ran down his arm, shocking him as he realised just how intelligent the Weasley's spell was. It was stopping him from dragging any unwilling people out. Growling in frustration, he continued walking out to the grounds just without Luna.

"Miss Lovegood, are you alright?" Asked Minerva as she helped the girl up,

"Professor, are you really going to fight with him?" She asked as Neville came up to Luna,

"…truth be told Miss Lovegood, I have no wish to fight. Should this school and students need defending and protecting, then I will. But I merely wish to know the truth. I have had suspicions about Albus ever since he dumped young Mr Potter on those despicable Muggles doorstep." Luna placed a comforting hand on the old woman,

"You'll be surprised. But happy, when the truth comes out." Minerva nodded and turned on her heel. Reaching the stare off, she noticed that more people had joined Dumbledore on the way. She looked at Tom's side, Sirius and Remus her old pupils were standing beside their friend's murderer. Something big was going on and she was determined to find out what.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Hello, Tom. I see you found your runt." Dumbledore said with a bite, Minerva looked at the old man she thought she knew,

"No thanks to you. He was a baby, how could you?" Tom growled

"Quite easily actually."

"Why don't you tell them, you're blind followers, what you are really like? What you did all those years ago?" Albus smirked and did so,

"Fine. Fifteen or so years ago I kidnapped a baby. I gave him to the Potter's. I later fed them all a prophecy, a _false_ prophecy. I knew that that _child_ -" He looked at Damien with a glare, "-would be powerful one day. More so than me. I defeated Grindelwald, I am the most powerful in the world and I refuse to have those two threatening my power!" He was shouting by this point and everyone was listening with wide eyes, "So I fed the Potter's and Snape some bullshit prophecy with the intention that you'd both destroy each other. At the time I never knew you were father and son, but now… _now_ I can't think of a more poetic death for the both of you. Death by son or death by father." He _cackled_ making even Bellatrix cringe slightly, whether it was in fear or annoyance as Bellatrix was rather vocal about her cackling skills and talents. "Then when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, I had to test him. Each year I sent him on _little…adventures._ I had Ronald spy on him, preventing him from studying, oh and I got Hermione to do the same in their third year. Of course, it was your _precious_ death eater that caused the second year fiasco -it was such a shame that my Phoenix saved the boy. Then, third year was irrelevant and fourth year was the big one. I could've gotten him out of that tournament, but why would I?"

"Dad, no. They need to hear you out before you go murderous." Came the boy's quiet voice that drifted through the air,

"Alright. As those with brains may have realised now, my son is Damien Riddle, once your _precious_ " He spat the word back at Albus much like the old fool had done to him when mentioning Lucius, "Boy-Who-Lived. I would tell you how, but it would waste time. Let's just say Lily and James Potter weren't as friendly to you, Albus, as you may have thought and hoped." Minerva looked as though she had a question, but was unsure how to speak to the infamous Dark Lord,

"Yes, Minerva?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly taking in her crisis,

"What…what you said with the Amplifying charm…was it true?" It was odd for Damien and many who McGonagall had taught, to see her lose her composure,

"Yes. I wish to improve the Wizarding world, ensuring no magical child grows up unwanted, unloved, abused and told they were an abomination because their muggle relations or caretakers don't understand us. No child should ever grow up being called a freak." The last sentence was whispered but everyone heard it and stared in confusion as Tom watched his son's body tense up at the word, before turning back to the matter at hand. "If anyone wishes to turn around and return to the Great Hall and stay out of this fight as a neutral…now is your chance." Tom watched with calculating eyes as many looked amongst each other before Minerva turned abruptly, ignorant of Albus' shouts, she paused and turned to look him in the eye,

"You are wrong Albus. Mr Riddle will prove to be a very useful improvement to Wizarding Britain. We need him in our corrupted world." She continued to walk to the castle and once more stopped, "And Albus…I told you those Muggles were the worst." Barely anyone understood her words.

Albus watched as a few of his followers left him and growled. He stared at Voldemort, who was just as good looking as he was in school, for a few moments. Before he guessed it was time to use his upper hand card.

"Harry, my boy. Come here." The life in Damien's eyes went out. His body shutting down, locking his mind away inside his head. Body moving robotically to where Dumbledore was. All Damien could do was watch as his body was controlled and as his family and friends reached out and called to him. All Damien could do was think and realise that Albus Dumbledore really was a puppet master, he pretended not to be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Fun fact about this chapter, I started it on a really good roll and then I struggled with the ending but managed to complete it because I couldn't log into my school lesson and yeah...not really a fun fact lol...  
** **I was almost evil to you all and almost left it at the last line break...but I'm kind so I didn't...  
Also, omg so much snow in UK where I live at the minute and my dogs are so cute and funny in it!** **  
**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 17:  
Maddyhatter13 -Thank you Maddy, I think there will be a couple more chapters  
Gurgaraneth -Lol, thank you!  
aisa.32 -Haha, it would seem like you are -although I'm the same!  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Awe! Thank you, more Draco in the next couple of chapters...hopefully  
Jostanos -Haha!  
geekymom -Awe thank you, that means so much to me!  
lilyflower101 -Haha that's awfully kind for Draco! I wonder who your totally-not-a-victim will be...  
and BisexualKitsune -I know, I had a lot of Blaise feels after that chapter. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	19. Don't Try to Fight the Storm

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers  
** _/Mind Connection speech between Damien and Tom/_ -This will only be used in this chapter.

 **The chapter name is from the song 'Deathbeds' by Bring Me the Horizon, it might not make much sense but I sort of just felt like putting it (love the song tbh).**

* * *

Damien listened as his family and friends shouted to him, begging for him to overcome whatever Dumbledore did to him.

"I'm sure you're wanting to know about this nifty little invention of mine." Drawled Dumbledore as he twirled his wand around in his hand, by this point everyone but Damien had their wands out. "You see, it was in fact due to your faithful follower Barty Crouch Jr. who prompted me to create such a spell. After allowing him to use the Imperious Curse on the fourth years, I learned that Harry could break through the curse and…well that wouldn't do, would it? I knew that one day, I would need him under my control, so after a summer of inventing, I finally got the spell working. I tested it, of course. You see, this spell can be placed on the victim at any time and they won't notice a thing until the code words are murmured to the victim. Harry is now, and until his death will be, under my control." His voice was quiet but it flew through the wind allowing everyone to hear him.

Damien had been staring at his dad, pulling on their connection as the old man bragged.

/ _Dad?/_ Damien said, trying to speak through Tom and his mind link, he watched as his dad raised his eyebrows in surprise,

/ _Damien?/_ He said back,

/ _Dad, I don't know how to…to stop it./_ Tom was hit with several emotions as the boy communicated with a boatload of terror,

/ _It's okay, son. We'll figure something out. I promise./_

"Now all I wonder is, who will be the first to die? Will you kill your son before he kills you? Or will you allow him to end your life?" Dumbledore wondered maliciously, he turned to Damien, "My boy, I believe you know the spell, just two little words. You are to kill the monster in front of you. Harry…kill Tom Riddle." Despite Damien's wishes and attempts to resist, his arm rose with his wand held in his clenched hand, the wand pointed to his father.

/ _Dad, please move! I -I can't stop!/_ A tear trickled down Damien's face as his wand hand shook as he tried to resist,

"Come on Harry, my boy, you know the incantation. You know the spell. Just two words is all." Dumbledore whispered loudly into his ear,

 _/Dad! Please!/_ Yet Tom refused to move, if he did, then someone else would get hit with the killing curse and by the looks of it, it would be Draco who was standing behind Tom. / _Daddy! Please/_ Damien no longer cared if he mentally sounded childish, he was panicking. More tears streamed down his cheeks, going unnoticed by the boy,

"Av-" / _Dad! Move! Please!/_ "-ada" Green began to brew at the end of Damien's wand, / _Knock me out! Please. Just knock me out!/_ He begged as his dad continued to stare at him, a tear trickling down the heir of Slytherin's face for he knew if his son was unconscious, someone would take advantage of the boy's state, "Ked-" Damien felt strength return to his numb body, somehow…he was getting control again, but would it be too late? "-av-" / _Dad! Move for Merlin's sake! Move you, idiot, move!/_ Damien didn't know if he was mentally screaming at his dad or his body, more specifically his right arm. "-ra." Less than a second before he finished saying the incantation, he managed to jerk his arm, the green unforgivable was sent upwards to the sky. Dumbledore screamed in anger and with a wave of his arm, he tossed Damien away, the boy fell behind his dad, who had Lucius drag him away from the danger as the two sides clashed into one another. Spells flew left, right and centre. Up and down. Some hitting their targets, some missing their targets.

Damien remained on the ground, out of the way as he shook the remaining tingles of the spell from his body, before standing up and helping.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Fred Weasley! How dare you and your brothers fight with that monster?" Shrieked Molly,

"You really are a useless mother, I'm George, you stupid bitch. You know it really is a shame when no one can tell you apart. I mean sure, dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy sometimes can, but with extreme difficulty. But at least they try. You and Ronald and Ginevra just gave up. Acting like it was unnecessary to tell the difference between us. Then little Harrikins came along and he _knew,_ he could _tell_ who was who. With no difficulty, he knew the difference. Which whilst amazing, is truly…sad, that a young boy who barely knew me and Fred knew who was who. Obviously, Harry is now known as Damien, but he still knows of course."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Her true colours were coming out, Molly could care less about the twins, honestly, it was their fault. They were the ones who were almost in Slytherin, they were the ones with no true ambition. No all they wanted and ever did was make pranks and jokes. As she cast a spell at her own blood, George dodged it and cast a Stupefy at the older red-head, sending the woman flying backwards, allowing George to continue battling his way to his twin.

Bill watched with sad eyes as he was against his obnoxious youngest brother.

"Come on Ron, this is no place for someone your age. Go to the Great Hall, _please._ " The oldest Weasley child knew he was on the verge of begging, but he could care less, this was after all his blood no matter how much of a twat he was.

"You traitor!" Ron, however, wasn't listening to a word Bill was saying, so the older red-head simply cast the Full Body-Bind Curse on him before moving on. He needed to find his brothers and group with them. Spotting George heading towards Fred, Bill headed to them.

"Ginny, stop!"

"No! You betrayed us, you traitor!" Ginny yelled at her second oldest brother, Charlie

"Ginny, you shouldn't be here! Go inside, be safe!"

"Never." With a sigh and expression full of sadness, Charlie sent Ginny flying backwards with the stunning spell. Noticing his brothers were grouping together, the second oldest took off towards them, dodging any spell or curse fired his way.

— **LINE BREAK** —

"Harry what are you doing?" Turning around Damien noticed Hermione pointing her wand at him,

"That is no longer my name."

"Yes, it is." She fired a spell at him, he dodged with grace and sent one back, which the Muggleborn did avoid…just not elegantly.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why did you-" He paused and ducked before firing a spell back at her, "-pretend to be my friend? What did _he_ offer you?"

"I was your friend until third year! Then Professor-" She ducked, "-Dumbledore offered me power, intelligence! I would be able to prove myself in this world of stuck up, racist wizards!"

"Pathetic!" Damien sneered before sending her flying across the battlefield with a wave of pure magic as his anger boiled.

His emerald gaze drifted to his father who was duelling Dumbledore. Gracefully, Damien walked across to them with speed. He shot off curses and spells, ducked and dodged oncoming attacks. Cursing those who were sneaking up on his friends as he made his way to Tom. Looking at his father, he saw the man send Albus flying through the air before turning to his left and attacking the Auror's that were sneaking up on him. As he continued towards his father, Damien's eyes widened. He ran.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 18:  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
aisa.32 -Haha, they will. Thanks  
BisexualKitsune -In all honesty, I have no clue how I'm going to kill them off...but thank you so much!  
Maddyhatter13 -Thank you!  
gginc -Hehe, sorry?  
Guest -Thanks  
Commander of the Cards -Lol, hope that's a good 'Holy crap'.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Well Damien kind of saved himself I guess...  
Jostanos -Ahaha! Brilliant!  
geekymom -Thank you and I've changed it to the 30th of June, thank you so much for pointing that out! I feel like a right idiot!  
lilyflower101 -Maybe it was your faith that saved him!  
Love Faith Embers -Thank you!  
and Alec Goodman -Thank you, hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	20. The Runs, the Screams and the Falls

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

 **ALSO: Last chapter was purposely left at "He ran." -just mentioning this because of a few reviewers thinking it was cut off, don't worry it wasn't!**

* * *

Back in the Great Hall, Minerva McGonagall was informing the students and staff who remained that what Tom Riddle had said, was, in fact, the truth. Everyone was somewhat calm now. Surprisingly, almost everyone seemed to agree with what the man once known as Voldemort wished to do in their world. As the battle raged outside, those inside the Great Hall had food and games and books, allowing them the opportunity to chill out and relax. Which was odd, considering the circumstance, but funnily enough, it worked.

In a corner to the left sat several people from each of the houses. Neville and Luna being two of them. They sat close to each other, hands just touching as they sat chatting. Suddenly, Luna's body tensed up, her silvery blue eyes glazed over as her eyes flickered as though she was watching something. She gasped as she came out of her trance-like state.

"Luna?" Neville asked in concern, but she was already up and running out of the Great Hall much to the shock of the others. Neville went after her only to fall on his rear end as he crashed into the invisible barrier keeping neutrals safe inside the Hall.

"I want to fight. I need to fight. I need to protect Luna." He whispered quietly, fists clenched before he stuck one hand carefully over the barrier, before taking off after the blonde. They reached the battlefield, Neville was closing in on the speeding blonde as they stumbled over bodies. Luna fell down and Neville reached her, grabbing her shoulders. Her piercing scream made him stumble backwards, his eyes looking at what caused her to scream. He yelled.

"I'm too late…" Whispered Luna hoarsely as she held onto Neville

— **LINE BREAK** —

Damien took off running to his dad. For once he was thanking the fact that Dudley used to chase him throughout his childhood, he was glad because it meant he was very fast. Reaching his father just in time, he heard a piercing scream, a yell, then nothing. Green light and pain consumed his body before everything was gone.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Tom had blasted Dumbledore away from him, before turning around to fight off the cowards that had been sneaking up on him. He watched in confusion out of his peripheral vision as Luna followed by Neville came stumbling across the grounds, he blasted the oncoming attacker away and turned, watching as Luna collapsed on the ground, eyes wide as she released a pained scream. Neville too yelled as he looked at Tom. The man was confused, why were they looking at him? Only…they weren't. He realised as the green glow of the killing curse sprouted around him. But…why was he still alive? Turning as a body collapsed onto him, Tom stared in shock. Silence consuming the battle. Looking down at the body he was holding by the arms, Tom stumbled backwards taking the body down on top of him as he fell onto his rear. Dead emeralds stared up at him. Screams burst out from around him, before a scream of pure agony and heartbreak was ripped from his lungs and torn through his throat.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Seconds before, the Weasley's had grouped together, back to back as they defended themselves as one against Dumbledore's foolish followers. They froze as Luna's scream silenced the fighting, quickly followed by Neville's. Turning in the direction the younger Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were looking, they watched in horror as a green light consumed the Dark Lord. Only once it died down, did they stare in confusion, until the man fell with a body on him. Then…shouts of no whistled harshly through the air.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Fighting beside his parents and Blaise, Draco turned to look at Luna who had found herself stumbling across the bloodied grounds with Neville rushing after her. Her terror filled scream sent shivers down his spine, especially as it silenced and froze the fighting. A roar of no ripped out of his mouth as he watched the boy he loved take the killing curse meant for his father. He collapsed into his own dad's arms, allowing them to wrap comfortingly but tightly around him. He heard the sharp intake of breath coming from his mother and the stifled cry from Blaise. His fathers arms tightened as Tom's scream broke through the atmosphere.

— **LINE BREAK** —

The Lestrange's were grouped together much like the Weasley's brother's (except Ron of course), Bellatrix was using the Cruciatus curse as usual whilst cackling. Even she froze when the blonde girl's scream tore through the battle. The Lestrange's watched in horror as a young boy took the killing curse aimed at Tom. Screams of 'no' echoed around them and from them.

— **LINE BREAK** —

Air filled his lungs as he took in a thirsty breath. Gasping and spluttering, he opened his emerald eyes and stared at what appeared to be a white ceiling, although considering the whole room was white, he was unsure as to whether there really was a ceiling or if it was just a glow from the pure white. Stumbling to his feet, he wavered slightly, his legs felt heavy and numb. Jumping in surprise and worry, his emerald eyes met familiar dark ones.

"Are you alright, Damien?" The owner of the eyes and hand asked,

"I…I…yes?" The man gently ushered Damien onto a bench that he could've sworn wasn't there a minute ago.

"I suppose you are rather confused." Stated the man,

"Yes…"

"I believe your father told you of his Horcruxes and how you are one?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Well…I technically am the piece of soul that has been living in your scar-" The man's hand brushed Damien's hair away and lightly fingered the shaped scar,

"-when you took the killing curse for…well your dad -it is rather difficult talking about him when I am in fact a piece of him- it seems that you've been given the opportunity to return to the living or to move on."

"Why? Why didn't the curse just end me altogether?"

"I suspect it is because of me. I believe that I have somehow saved you, so should you move on or return to the living, I shall die."

"Will that effect dad?"

"No child, it won't. While I suspect he will always have his moments of insanity, I am a very small fraction of his soul, nothing of complete significance." He paused and looked at Damien's face, the boy looked extremely innocent and child-like with his wide emerald eyes and sad expression, "Do not be sad young Damien. I am merely a minuscule fragment of his soul, should you return, he will still be there."

"But…but why would you not rejoin dad? Like…like with the Diary Horcrux, I technically killed that piece of soul, but it still returns to dad."

"I do not know." The man -no Horcrux was rather elegant as he lost himself in his thoughts, "I may return to Tom, but I do not believe I would."

"But, I want you to!"

"Sweet child, it is not that simple."

"Dad…he deserves to have a complete soul. He has already been punished enough for his acts." Well…kind of…many wouldn't think Tom has repented enough, but Damien always the hopeful, believed he had.

"You really are something." Murmured the Horcrux as he cupped the boy's cheeks in a loving way, before he shook his head, "You need to make your decision Damien. Do you return to your father or move on?"

"I…I have to go back…" The Horcrux smiled gently and pressed a kiss to Damien's forehead before the boy found himself disappearing from the room,

"Good choice." Was the last thing he heard from the Horcrux that was once embedded in his forehead.

— **LINE BREAK** —

A sharp inhale caught everyone's attention as it travelled through the wind and across the still silent -well somewhat silent considering Dumbledore was monologuing, bragging and laughing about killing the boy (until Damien rose from the dead) because Albus something-something Dumbledore was a giant bag of dicks.

"Damien?" Tom asked hoarsely as the emerald eyes opened (Tom had closed them), Damien took in the silence and stared at his dad, noticing the tear stains -which explained the odd wet drops on Damien's own face,

"Hi, dad."

"How! How are you alive? You died!" Roared Dumbledore in fury before he started firing spells again at the pair who were still on the ground. An odd barrier appeared around them. It was a shield of pure magic. Tom rose with his son, the shield staying intact as Damien's eyes glowed brighter than normal. The two attacked Dumbledore with everything they had. Thus continuing the fight for everyone.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Damien, Dumbledore's wand was sent flying in the air as the youth leapt up and grabbed it, thoroughly confused as the old man screamed in anger -well he seemed more angry about being disarmed than he should be. The wand glowed in his hand for a brief moment. Albus went to grab his first wand and was about to cast a spell when a searing pain echoed through his body. His wand was not on his person as he could not feel the slim piece of wood, but it was still in his hand…which was on the floor with his entire right arm. Dumbledore screamed in agony as the stump where his arm once was bled profusely. He stumbled to his knees. This stopped the fighting. Knowing they had no choice, Albus' followers dropped their wands to the ground and held their arms up in surrender.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 19:  
lilly-flower15 - Thank you  
aisa.32 - Awe! Dziękuje!  
kirsty21 - Thank you  
BisexualKitsune -Haha breathe! Nope, that was purposeful, but thank you for mentioning it! Thank you!  
Gurgaraneth -Thank you  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -Haha thank you!  
monstermadcat -Haha no one like cliffhangers! Also, thanks for pointing that out but I assure you, it was on purpose to leave it like that.  
geekymom -Haha thank you!  
and Alec Goodman -Haha thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


	21. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer,** **Summary, Warnings and Important Notes are in chapter one.**

KEY  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
 _'_ _letters'  
_ **books/information/files/newspapers**

 **Considering this chapter is in a different format sort of, I hope you all like it.  
Also as I am British, the date you will read 4 lines down, is meant to be 1 August 1995 and NOT January 8 1995**

* * *

Sitting in a vast yet homely garden, the boy with emerald eyes was hidden under a large oak tree. In his lap, laid a notebook, opened on its first page that was blank. Indicating that it was new. The loose white shirt he had been wearing was unbuttoned as the heat of the sun was getting to him. He knew he should've asked his dad to cast a cooling charm before the man left, albeit hesitantly and reluctantly, for yet another meeting. The boy grabbed his quill and began to write.

 _01/08/95_

 _'_ _Dear Diary…is that how you're supposed to start this kind of thing?_

 _Anyway, so I got you (technically I am writing in a diary, so is addressing the diary as 'you' right?) yesterday as a very late birthday present, it was my birthday around a month and a bit ago -so yay, I'm sixteen and I've finished my OWLs too- and I thought, why not write about the past year and all the chaos that's happened? So…that's what I plan to do…_

 _Although, the last time I wrote in a diary, which was in my second year, the diary ended up being evil and tried to kill me and Ginny…I ended up stabbing it though…Moving on…_

 _Where to start, where to start…'_

Damien drifted on several pages, talking about how he was adopted by the Potter's, how his life changed and everything that happened up until the now dubbed 'Battle of Hogwarts'

 _'_ _Then a few months ago, Albus Dumbledore obliviated me and thus starting what will probably go down in history as the "Battle of Hogwarts". I…well, Dumbledore shot the Killing Curse at my dad and me being the stupid and moronic son I am, dove in front of him._

 _I can't really remember what happened. I feel as though when I 'died', something happened, like when I try to think about it, I see a white room and a blurry figure. But nothing else…I do have my suspicions, I will admit. I…well I believe that I conversed with the Horcrux from dad that had been in my head since I was a baby -according to dad, the Horcrux saved me from dying somehow, even he's baffled! Although, dad's also told me that if that was the case then that Horcrux should be gone, vanished from the earth. But, he said to me one night, that his soul felt whole. As though that slither of soul, slipped into the last piece of a puzzle, completing it…but Nagini still has a tiny piece of dad's soul in her, so it's a bit confusing._

 _Anyway, after I came back from the dead, we fought against Dumbledore -restarting the rest of the fighting. A shield appeared around me and dad…apparently it was my pure magic that was causing it… anyway, then I disarmed Dumbledore, he was furious but pulled out another wand. Dad's told me that the wand I caught when I disarmed Dumbledore, now recognises me as its 'master' or whatever that means…it's called the Elder Wand and is linked to the Cloak of Invisibility I have. I read the book they're based on and dad's told me I'm the Master of Death because the two items recognise me as their master and dad's given me the Stone of Resurrection, which is kept inside his Gaunt ring -which is now mine due to my sixteenth birthday. Unlike many, I know not to brag about this power and I've promised myself (and dad) that I would never use the items for evil -although when I said this to dad he just laughed because apparently, I'm "too good for this world" and "would never abuse any power" I have…the arsehole was making fun of me, so I ended up ignoring him for the day…oops?_

 _Back on topic, when Dumbles grabbed his original wand, dad blasted his right arm straight off, the sadistic part of me was rather amused. I mean, come on, Dumbledore just stood there confused, then he looked down at the now bleeding (heavily mind you) stump, then to the ground where his arm lay, his hand weakly clenching the wand. It was amusing…So then everyone surrendered._

 _Oh and that shield I made, well because it was pure magic, I ended up falling asleep because I was exhausted (this was after the surrendering and victory party and stuff)…I think I was out for like 3-4 days, dad almost had a heart attack…again oops?_

 _Guess I should mention punishments and all that malarky, right?_

 _Hmm, who to start with…_

 _Albus the-Manipulative-Perverted (yeah found out he was rather 'interested' in young boys *insert shivers*) -Old-Goat-Like-Fool Dumbledore, he was sentenced to Azkaban until he died, to be honest he's already what a hundred-something, so he probably won't last much longer especially with those Dementors (slightly peeved that dad is keeping them considering I still react horribly -mention this later…hopefully…if I remember…)._

 _Then there's the Bad Weasley's -well technically they aren't Weasley's anymore. Dad allowed Mr Weasley to decide on Molly's punishment and so he divorced her, leaving her to be Miss Prewitt. During the divorce, Prewitt got Ginny and Ron. They now live in a shack someplace because they don't have much money -practically nothing- and no one really wants to hire them -unless of course the employer's are in need of help. So that was their punishment. But, there's more._

 _See the three of them were given a warning, a warning that if they ignored and broke, they'd end up in Azkaban. Which is exactly where the three of them are. Although, much to dad's annoyance (The remaining and nice Weasley's did ask because whilst they may not care for Molly, Ginny and Ron, they are still blood and all…) the three of them are in some of the lower levels of Azkaban where no Dementors go, it's where lesser criminals are placed._

 _Basically, two months after the Battle of Hogwarts, so April time, students were able to go back to Hogwarts -dad's first priority was getting the school up and running with the needed stuff before focusing on other things. In the meantime, he mostly had Lucius fixing the Ministry (under dad's orders of course). Ginny and Ron too returned and well…not only did they ignore dad's "if you do something I don't like, it's Azkaban for you" warning, but they also broke dad's number one rule, which he's put in place as he's now considered the ruler of Wizarding Britain and the Minister of Magic. Mind you I hate the rule because it basically says "Anyone who touches my son in any negative manner, i.e. violently, will be sent to Azkaban from anywhere between 6 months to a lifetime." for obvious reasons, I don't like it. Anyway, carrying on._

 _Ronald was the first one sentenced to Azkaban, he's in there for a few years I believe. This is because when we got back to school, he straight out attacked me with his wand until I disarmed him, then he leapt at me and physically attacked me. So…day one of being at school again and well…let's just say Madam Pomfrey wasn't impressed with me being in the Hospital Wing so soon -but hey, new record! Then about 3 weeks later, Ginny spiked my pumpkin juice -I have no clue how she managed to do this to be honest, cause she had no opportunity to spike it- and her being a below-average Potions student, managed to poison me instead of the supposed love potion doing its job, she's in Azkaban for more years than Ronnie that's for sure…again Madam Pomfrey was annoyed at my appearance in the Hospital Wing -you know, I may as well just live there, I mean I am in there so much that I actually have my own bed…_

 _And finally, Molly…it was actually after my OWLs when she attacked, so around June. See, students at Hogwarts are allowed to go to Hogsmeade once they finish their OWLs and NEWTs to celebrate with friends and all. So that's exactly what Blaise, Theo, Draco, Neville and I did (Fred and George would've been invited to join us, but they still had their NEWT exams, sucks to be them). We were having a nice round of Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks when the entire pub shook. Molly had found -what was later identified as a dark spell, long forgotten- a bomb-like spell, which actually inspired the muggle bombs. So she used this on the building and essentially blew it up. Many were harmed, but no one died -thankfully! I was close to losing my consciousness when she started to come closer, but thankfully all she had done was shout and scream at me before Aurors arrived and arrested her. This time, I was admitted to St Mungo's because I had a broken leg and some other stuff -Madam Pomfrey, however, was actually called in to help other victims, it was a good laugh when she took one look at and just sighed. I wonder if she misses the good old days before I was a patient of hers…hmm, probably! Anywho, Molly was sent to Azkaban, she's at the highest level before the Dementor levels and will be in there for a very long time…think it was a decade? Then again…I don't…actually, care._

 _Oh and let's not forget Hermione Granger. She's still at Hogwarts, she -for once- has shown that she's intelligent enough to follow simple rules. It's much like first year for her, she's isolated and alone. To make matters even more amusing, she's only allowed to take one book out of the library unlike a fifth years usual 5. See at Hogwarts, Madam Pince has a rule (surprise surprise) where if you're a first year, you can take one book out, a second year, two books, a third year three books, etc. Pretty reasonable. But as Granger's only allowed the first years privilege, she's pretty pissed off. You reap what you sow I guess. But again, she's smart and after what's happened with the ex-Weasley's, she's most likely going to be a good little girl and follow the rules._

 _Well, that's it for punishments that somewhat affected me. But, continuing the points about Azkaban. When the summer holidays started a couple weeks ago, dad and I went to Azkaban. Mind you, I never informed dad of my extreme reaction to the monsters known as Dementors and if I had, well I have a feeling he wouldn't have taken me to that hell. Basically, we went (I was told I had to go and help dad, no clue why…maybe because I'm sympathetic or something) to try and clean the place up and organise stuff. We were trying to make sure everyone in the prison was there for the right reasons and not wrongly placed. Again… I have no clue why I had to go, I mean come on, I was sixteen, I can stay home by myself, Merlin I'm home alone now -which is odd, to be honest, usually someone is home. Anyway, the Dementors were supposed to leave us alone and originally they did…guess they caught sight of me and were interested again. So a group of them came at me when dad was talking to someone and before I knew it, I was having my soul sucked out. Luckily someone cast their Patronus, but I was bedridden for a couple of days. Not fun. Although, before this happened, we saw Dumbledore…he's more insane than normal and so I was kind of lucky to pass out because dad planned to go back to his cell for a chat again and the first time was too uncomfortable for me to handle it again…I don't even know if I should write down what he was saying…let's just say he was telling me the many things he wished to do to me when he was free. Not 'if' he escaped, but 'when'. Honestly, I was surprised dad didn't have him Kissed right then and there…actually, now that I think about it, this was probably why dad wanted to chat with him again before I passed out…'_

Damien stopped writing when an owl appeared next to him, reaching out, he patted the brown owls head before taking the letter. Said owl left quickly. Turning the letter over, he opened it and read the contents before a grin covered his face!

 _'_ _An owl just appeared next to me as I'm writing and the letter given was of my OWL results -haha an owl carrying my OWL results! Okay…I regret writing that, it was a terrible pun…_

 _Anyway, here are my overall results (the theory and physical exams put together)_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
_ _Potions: O  
_ _Transfiguration: O  
_ _Charms: E  
_ _Herbology: E  
_ _History of Magic: E  
_ _Astronomy: E  
_ _Ancient Runes: O  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: O_

 _I mean that's pretty impressive, right? I bet if Dumbles was still about and I hadn't met dad, I'd probably have failed most of them. Anyway, I hope dad's happy with my results!_

 _What else should I write about? Hmm…_

 _Couples? I mean after the Battle I swear everyone just started snogging even though they weren't together!_

 _Luna grabbed Neville by the shirt and snogged him -fairly certain Nev's still in a trance from that.  
_

 _George was snogged by Angelina  
_

 _Fred, feeling left out, grabbed the closest person to him and practically scared Oliver Wood (who'd returned to help and after finding out about dad's agenda, helped fight with us) half to death, although Oliver liked it because last I heard they were spending a lot of time together in a locked room…eww._

 _Blaise actually kissed Theo, which was cute, I know Blaise has struggled a little, but they're cute together!  
_

 _Mr and Mrs Malfoy kissed.  
_

 _Bellatrix practically tackled Rodolphus to the ground with a snog -I was mentally scarred by this  
_

 _Remus was almost killed by Sirius, who followed Bella's action and tackled Remus to the ground with a snog.  
_

 _Then there was Draco…you know in Muggle movies when a couple does that cute and slow run to each other? Well, that's what we did, although it wasn't slow. Our eyes met and we took off running and kissed. It was sweet. Some may say I've taken him back and forgiven him too soon and yes, I guess I have. But there was a battle, we could've lost each other. I've forgiven him -plus those cute little whispered words had already made me forgive him. Saying that, I haven't full on forgiven him, but he's making it up to me.'_

"Damien!"

 _'_ _Ha, he's just called for me! Speak of the Devil and he shall come a calling -or whatever the Muggles say!'_

"Yes, Draco?"

"There's this Slytherin summer do happening tonight, you wanna come with me?"

"Hmm, who's going?"

"Majority of the Slytherins from fourth years and up -also some ex-Slytherins. It's at Pansy's."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Good good! I have to nip back out! See you later Dami!"

"You too Dray." Damien smiled softly as he heard Draco close the patio door.

 _'_ _Anyway, that's it from me.  
_ _How do people normally sign out after writing an entry?  
_ _Well, here it goes…  
_ _Bye?  
_ _-Damien Riddle.'_

As he signed his name, he noticed something. Something bad. Something very similar to Tom Riddle's diary. A response appeared below his entry -which unlike dad's Horcrux, did actually stay.

 _'_ _Hello Damien, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How did you come about my diary?'_

His eyes widened. Closing the book with an audible snap, Damien took off running, hopping through the floo and landing on his hands and knees, he stumbled to his feet and ran through the ministry, avoiding the shouts and grumbles of the people around him. Finally, he reached the Minister's office, where he knew his dad was signing paperwork and all that annoying stuff. Knocking abruptly and impatiently, he waited until the door opened and his dad appeared with a frown which disappeared when he saw his out of breath son.

"Damien?" He said as he ushered his son inside, "What is wrong?" Damien handed the diary to his dad,

"I…I think this is a Horcrux." He pointed out what he hadn't written.

"I see." Came his dad's response, his throat tight, "I believe you know how to destroy this."

"Yes, dad."

"Shall I destroy it or can you?"

"I will. I believe I still have a Basilisk fang in my room."

"Alright. Be careful, I will try to be home soon." Damien nodded at his dad and went to leave but as he reached the door, he turned to his dad once again,

"Do you think this is really Dumbledore created a Horcrux?"

"I would not put it past him," Tom replied thoughtfully,

"Do you think there's more?"

"I am unsure. But whilst he still lives, we will be fine."

— **LINE BREAK** —

The Slytherin summer party was in full kick on the warm night, music echoed through the sky as everyone totally didn't get drunk. Halfway through the night, Draco grabbed Damien's hand and they walked away to a quieter area.

"What happened?" The question was blunt, but Draco could tell something had happened to his boyfriend earlier that day and he knew Damien would know what he was questioning,

"Dumbledore…he had a Horcrux -I destroyed it. But there could be more." They fell into a peaceful silence as they sat under the stars

"Damien,"

"Yes, Dray?"

"Don't worry about it. Be a kid for once. You deserve it and don't need to be the one to do everything when there are capable adults." Damien responded by snuggling into Draco,

"I love you, Dray."

"I love you too." They shared a soft and gentle kiss, before gradually drifting off underneath the graveyard of stars shimmering above them.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **Sequel? I'll admit I have left this is a place where I can start a sequel should I want to and you guys want me to...if so it won't be for a while...**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 20:  
Gurgaraneth -We'll never know if Tom got that piece of soul back, but between you and me, I'd say it was safe to assume he has! Also Damien is now the Master of Death.  
lilly-flower15 -Thank you  
kirsty21 -Thank you  
BisexualKitsune -Awe and I agree, Tom wouldn't have handled it well at all.  
monstermadcat -Haha! Sorry? And thank you so much!  
aisa.32 -Mwah haha! I'm evil.  
MirrorFlower and DarkWind -I'm so glad you liked that! Thank you. Sadly though this is the end...  
Ms Lady Wolf -Awe thank you so so much!  
Alec Goodman -Aw thank you!  
gginsc -Haha? Ok then...  
geekymom -Now you've got the ending, lol!  
Jostanos -Haha! I'm assuming Dumbles didn't think Damien would live considering in the movies Tom had to cast the AK for Harry to come back...  
and Lizard21 -The wand glowed (which I don't think happens in canon, I just made it up) because it was announcing Damien as its new master. The wand was the Elder Wand and Dumbles had another wand which was his original wand -hope this is explained better in the chapter! Nah Nev's alive! Also oh no sorry about that lol, poor you! Thank you!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,  
**

 **Bye~**


End file.
